


Novus Au

by ink_quill_pen



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_quill_pen/pseuds/ink_quill_pen
Summary: one would think being a god was easier, but it comes with its own challenges like any job, between the betrayal, constant stress, and overwhelming fear of history repeating its self. Rin established an academy to train his disciples making his life as god just a bit easier. What will happen when the top students are not new souls but are indeed fresh slates of the old demon kings?
Kudos: 21





	1. prologue

It all happened so fast, everything was perfect… until it all went wrong. 

The soft green field was filled with the echoes of the long-overdue cheers. Rin stood proudly, flames ablaze… He had done it.

Years of relentless training thousands of exorcisms, Rin had done it, Satan was no more. He had done it.

The Nephilim felt an abundance of pride and glory, a feeling that was all to a line to him. For years he was a disappointment, a monster… That was the past, His legacy wouldn’t be one of a monster or a freak, but a story of triumph.

He had proven that everyone was wrong to try and put him down, he only rose to the occasion and fought the battle no one else could. 

Samael stood proudly amongst the singing, and praising crowd. 

“It appears you were wrong to assume so much about him so quickly Azazel,” Samael purred happily to his younger brother. Though the demon king wasn’t there in person Samael still knew the message would be relaid. 

For the first time in thousands of years, Samael felt a burst of satisfaction and glee. Years of delicate planning and scheming accompanied by adapting to the circumstances Samael had crafted the perfect timeline not only for him but for his flamed youngest brother. 

The years of skillfully crafting and manipulating had paid off tenfold, now his only problem was Lucifer. His eldest brothers would not take kindly to this new development, but he would handle it with poise as he normally did. Samael had to rely on that truth, if Lucifer were to snap the only being capable of stopping him would be Rin. At the moment Rin was far beyond tired, though still awake, large portions of his energy had been drained during the battle.

Samael was unsure if Rin could make it out of a battle with Lucifer intact at this point, after all, word of Satan’s defeat would spread like wildfire through Gehenna and soon word would reach Lucifer if he hadn't already found out…

While trapped in deep though Samael was unaware of the being who snuck up on his startling him out of his train of thought.

Rin laughed softly as Mephisto broke his professional facade. 

“I guess I owe you a thank you,” Rin says with a smile. “I wouldn’t have gotten here without you, I wouldn’t have even lived this long without you. So thank you,”

Mephisto returned the soft smile and chuckled softly. 

“You still manage to amaze me, after all, this time,”

The roar of the joyous crowd died down over time and it faded to bountiful chatter amongst the crowd, drinks, stories, and laughs were exchanged in celebration. At that noise came to halt when a soft tapping altered their attention to the Grigori.

“Today is a day to be celebrated. Rin Okamura conquered the lord of all Demons and here he stands. He avenged hundreds of souls and for that, we are eternally grateful for all the sacrifices you made for us,”

The soft words brought a wide smile to Rin as the words of praise slipped through him. Everything was perfect, Rin got the acknowledgment he deserved, Satan was gone, for once the world was going right for Rin.

Karma was working his favor, the evil was gone and the good guys had won at the end of the day… right?

Yukio walked up to Rin with a smile on his face. His hand was hidden behind his back and Rin lit up with excitement. Yukio had a gift for him. Rin’s mind snapped to what all it could be. 

The words out of Yukio’s mouth were silent as the tone of the entire celebration quickly turned dark as all light seemed to fade: heat, light, color, it all slipped from the world it was being harvested, drawn in by a force stronger than human comprehension. 

Samael turned his head to the sky only to be met with a sight of overwhelming dread… Lucifer, the demon king of light. 

Lucifer’s heart floated softly above his chest as the world morphed around him… All light was being harvested by the demon king.

Samael growled at the sight. While Rin simply stared in fear.

“Samael, what is he doing?” Rin asked voice quivering and breaking in fear.

“This is it,” Samael growled softly. “All of these years… all for nothing,”

All that wasted time, it all leads up to this… this was a possibility, it always was… But it was either this or die by Satan’s hands… the latter seemed worse in a form. Satan was so proud and bold in his actions, it was fun to see him fall from that pedestal.

“No, It can’t be the end, I can still fight him,” Rin growled preparing himself for a fight.  
“What is the point?” Samael snarled. 

“What?”

“You won’t survive it, and even if you can kill him, and somehow survive he has already destroyed the world,”

“NO,” Rin growled, igniting his flames. “I can still fix this,”

“Look around Rin, it’s just us now,”

The once lush green grasses were now gone, all color from the sky was torn away, it was so cold, and empty. The abundant crowd had all but withered away into nothing… They were all gone, it was all gone.

Years of joy, pride, accomplishments, memories, it all meant nothing now. It was just the two of them. What was it all for? Why live if it all comes to an end?

“How… how did this happen?”

“Eventually everything comes to an end,” Samael sighed. “I spent years trying to prolong this, oh well it was fun while it lasted,”

“Where do we go now?”

The hopeless words sliced through Mephisto as he felt the fear dripping off those words. The demon king stood still. 

“I don’t know,”

A soft glow of light fell around Mephisto and he only offered a small smile as he faded from existence. 

“You have taken everything from me,” Rin snarled, glaring a beam of fire and fury at the light king. But his growls went unanswered…

This was happening, there was no going back from this. Rin sighed with a soft frown and his shoulders slumped in defeat. 

“Alright, you win… congratulations. You destroyed the world… are you happy? I am sure not. But I guess that really doesn’t matter to you does it? There is no point in being mad anymore.” Rin said, sitting down on the now compacted dirt that was left behind. 

“I forgive you Lucifer. I know that may not mean anything to you… but if this really isn’t the end… I want you to know. I forgive you,”

The figure beaming of pure light and energy seemed to smile at the notion, Rin forgiving him, it meant nothing, and yet it was somehow everything. A small act of forgiveness, it meant too much, to accept it was to admit wrongdoing, to deny it is to show ignorance.

Lucifer was content in his actions, it was the end of everything, but, it was only fair. Years of pain and suffering could all be justified, the wrongs could be made right. It just needed a bigger change than any of them could have provided. 

Rin closed his eyes and accepted his fate as if it were an old friend… he was last to everything, it is only fitting if he was last to go... There was nothing he could do to stop this. This was it. It was the end… was there an afterlife? And is so where would he go? To hell… that was technically Gehenna, so if that existed then Heaven would exist as well right?

Would he even get into heaven, Rin Okumura, devil spawn getting into heaven? That was bound to be unlikely… what if he was just destroyed like Samael, Yukio, and everyone else. What if he simply became nothing, just ceased to exist.

He would join them, all of them; he would be nothing, no separate force, just gone. It was more peaceful than he thought before, the soft light fading off of Lucifer brought a special light throughout the world. 

Yet that light was slowly fading, it was dying to. Who would have thought, killing everything around you, would kill you as well, it was all a bit ironic. Still, it was fair, he would be the same as them, nothing. Just a memory in the vast universe. 

With the last wave of energy, the light faded out being lost to history along with his siblings. Leaving Rin all alone in the barren landscape, he sat hopeless and lost. Everyone, everything, it was all gone. Billions of lives, gone just like that. What was the point of it all? They were all gone, he was all alone. 

Then he saw them, thousands, millions, billions, even trillions, of human souls, uncorrupted, untouched pure souls… 

They came flocking to him for comfort. He was their god, their protector. 

It all came to him in a flash, trillions of years of life, death, joy, sadness, greed, compassion. this event had been foretold… 

This was the new world, second coming of Christ, the reformation. It was all up to him now. How much had been planned? What was he supposed to do? What could he do? Rebuild… he had to remake this world, it was his job, everyone was counting on him to do so…

So he did.


	2. Ch 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the real beginning of the book

A soft growl filled the air as Rin burst through the door. In a rage he ripped the doors off their hinges, they fell to the floor with a deafening clatter. The building cried and groaned under the waves of anger and magic Rin compressed it with. No one was to escape from him or his disappointment. They could run and hide but he would find them.

”your Highness we didn’t get any notification of your arrival!” The workers scattered amongst the building shook with fear, as the manager spoke up. 

“I made it that way on purpose, I have recently been informed that this facility has been practicing outside of my law,” Rin snarls bitterly. 

“Your holiness we would never undermine your authority in such a way,” The manger meeped in panic 

“Do you honestly believe you can lie to me? Show me all of your test subjects,” Rin demanded sharply, making the manger fall silent. 

With a faint nod, the manager staggered over to the microphone. They reached over and began their announcement. The small device creaked under the fearful grasp of the beholder. The laws of the land were simple and easy to follow. Rin was especially easy on the laws surrounding medical procedures and testing, it has to be a test to benefit humanity as a whole, and all test subjects have to volunteer. Children below age 17 in their own right cannot volunteer. There should be no misunderstanding. 

For years Rin has trusted this facility in the hands of the goddess.

It truly is amazing to see how quickly an anonymous tip can ruin years of trust. A simple betrayal can wipe away years of progress, they weren’t equaled to Rin, they were below him, this was his world and his rules, if they couldn’t respect that then they were free to leave at any point.

Funny how years ago Rin would bow to them and listen to anything they told him with open ears… But now they had gone too far, Rin held everyone to the standard that you could follow his laws. They were simple and easy. No room for misinterpretation.

Guilt and fear hung in the manger’s voice as they spoke. “Bring all volunteers to the parlor.”

The announcement clicked off and the workers all held their heads low in shame and fear. Rin’s head shook softly and with a snap, he had replaced the worker at the microphone.

“Bring all test subjects out now, this is a command from your god,” Rin snarled quickly losing his temper. He had no patience for those who lied to him and broke his trust. Those who ignored and took advantage of the laws he put in place, were going to be punished. Rin didn’t like punishing the humans, he always hated having to be mean, but this was for all of their safety. 

He knew this was for the better… Besides this would teach them not to trust the goddess’s word over his.

“Right this way your highness,” stuttered the director who had arrived to aid Rin in his inspection. He knew Rin would find it… of course, he would. Rin was a god, after all, it was not easy to hide things from gods.

Rin nodded and walked alongside the quivering human. Over thousands of years: building, reforming, and studying magic, Rin had become the strongest being in the universe. Yet, apparently, the goddess found it smart to defy him? Or so he had heard. 

The pair quickly approached a large rusted metal door that had been worn with time and heavily compressed with the magic seals. The same seals that once suppressed Rin were freshly applied around this cell. 

SHe glumped softly and stepped out of the way for Rin. She wasn’t trying to hide it, she was coming forward with it. Rin sighed softly knowing what laid behind this door would upset him. The metal creaked open and light fell upon a small skinny figure. His pale skin shimmered in the light and it made his soft blonde hair glow, his dull green eyes floated over to Rin and he froze, the god’s aura was intoxicating and overwhelming, it was stronger than anything he had felt before. It made the blonde shiver with fear.

“I am not here to hurt you, I just want to help,” 

Rin’s silky soft voice brought comfort to the frighting being. He looked so frail and small, he was starved for sure, Rin was confident that there was much more than just physical scars on the being. The overwhelming scents of blood, excrements, and rot fled from the cell and polluted the fresh air of the facility making Rin gag and gasp for clean air. Such putrid scents didn’t seem to affect the frail being.

Gaining his composure Rin spoke again. “How long have you been here?”

“Don’t know?” The being replied in craking, broken speech.

“When did you first come here?” Rin asked carefully stepping closer.

“Never come here…. Always be here,”

The word slid through Rin as a sharp pain filled his head, the things he had seen, the memories of the past world… this wasn’t supposed to happen again, not to anyone or anything.  
“Can I pick you up?” 

“Hold me?” The words sounded happy but his eyes were riddled with fear… maybe that is how you look at everyone after you have been hurt enough.

Biting his lip Rin brought his mind back to the situation at hand. “Yes. Can I hold you?” 

The soft nod gave Rin the consent he needed to sweep the small figure up and cover him with his midnight cape. Rin stepped out of the rusted cell and looked around at the workers scattered across the room. Disgust and fury is all he had to offer them, so he greeted all of them with a sneer.

“Shiro, Shura. Take care of them,” Rin ordered sharply as the beings appeared in a flash of light.

“In what way your highness?”

“In what every way you please I don’t care. Just get rid of them,”

The world morphed around Rin as he arrived back at his temple. He wasted no time as he raced through the tall marble halls, soon he arrived at his lavish bathroom. The soft rose-scented steam whirled around Rin, as he placed he being in his arms into his bath.

The water covered every inch of his skin below his neck. 

“Warm,” He announced softly, making his feelings known. 

“What?” Rin questioned, that was the first time he has been addressed so casually in years.

“Warm,” He repeated moving his arms around in the water. It brought a smile to Rin’s face. 

“Yes, the water is warm do you like it?” Rin chuckles happily standing up.

The being nodded softly.

“So do you have a name?”

“My number?”

“Yes, what do others call you?”

“9,”

Rin froze when he heard the number… 9? That was his name? How long had this been going on, how long did Rin let this go on… He was being treated like a human, he wasn’t even being treated as a test subject! He was just an object. A damn number.

Rin’s claws tore through the delicate fabric of his robes as he snarled furiously, catching a glimpse of the fear written across the boy’s face was enough to calm him.

“I am giving you a proper name… how about Reficul?” Rin spoke happily soothing the boy. 

The boy smiled gleefully, a name? A proper name? He had been given a name. He nodded happily accepted the name quickly. 

“Good, now I suppose I should start teaching you how to speak more fluently… I should also get you to your proper weight… I will get Shura to find the files on you to see how you are so we can get you caught up on everything,” Rin mutters to himself before his gaze slides over to Reficul. “And maybe if you work hard enough and have build skill quickly you can get into my academy,”

Reficul beamed happily and nodded. He was going to work hard and get in! He was going to impress his savior!


	3. ch 2

Rin sat on his throne shuffling through the scrolls he was given, it was just a bit of paperwork, confirming the seals his angels put in place. Yukio fluttered into the room but crash-landed on the floor startling Rin. 

“Yukio? Are you alright?” Rin laughed softly. 

“Yes, your highness… so the results came back and Reficul is indeed a demon, he has appeared to be severed and it couldn’t grow back because his healing was focused on keeping him alive. He is thirteen years old and is severely underweight. We can set him on three different health programs that will make him gain back his weight and build up more muscle. He seems to warry of needles so I suggest the dietary and express but the track decision is up to you,”

“I am fine with whatever you choose… just keep him in the inspection room I called for the goddess a few moments ago and they should be arriving soon… tell everyone to stay in their rooms,” Rin sighed softly. “It is going to get messy,” 

Yukio nodded and left the room as the goddess entered. Once Yukio was out of earshot they began. 

“It is a shame they are forgot everything from their old lives. They are so boring nowadays,” Armumahel sighed shaking her head softly letting her curly bangs flow freely.

“It is amazing to see how you have the audacity to speak to me so freely after what you did,” Rin snarled bitterly.

“Excuse me?” Shemihaza asks in pure disbelief. Rin was always respectful when talking to the goddess treating them like proper ladies, it had been so long since one of them was referred to so casually let alone with such a bitter tone.

“Did you honestly think I wouldn’t find out about him? I thought you respected my laws but apparently my rules don’t matter to you,” Rin spat angrily.

“What are talking about? We did nothing against your word,” Armumahel replies cluelessly.

“Subject nine. Sound familiar?”

“Now your highness we both know that thing is not a human. It is a cursed beast,”

“No, his life doesn’t mean more or less than any human. I put the laws I did in place so all beings could live freely and peacefully. You forget your places, you are not my equals, you have no claim on this world nor right to dictate life. You are guests, this is my world, my domain, and territory. You have no authority over my world. I trusted you to follow the laws I set in place. But seeing as you are unable to do that I invite you to go make a world of your own,” Rin snarled at the goddess.

“Lucifer is not a human, he is a demon. He has no place in the new world,”

“That’s rich coming from the demon goddess, you are not above him, you are just as much of a demon as him if not more,” Rin snarled at the goddess who dared disagree with him. “Now get out of my world, I do not care where you go or what you do. Just get out,”

“But your hinges!”

“OUT NOW!” Rn roared making the goddess flocked out of the room and out of sight from the god faster than ever before. Rin huffed and laid across his throne. 

“Well Shit hit the fan there,” Shiro laughed sitting on the arms of Rin’s throne, halo bobbling softly as he settled down. 

“I thought I told Yukio to put everyone in their rooms,” Rin sighed softly not having enough energy to truly do anything about it, being mean and angry was tiering why did he even bother?

“He did, but you know I don’t listen, besides you could never hurt your favorite angel,”

“Now Shiro you know I don’t have favorites,” Rin laughs softly at the angel’s remark.

“So what were they talking about when they came in?” Shiro asks as his curiosity got the best of him.

“Well, all the souls living in this world were once living in the old world before it got destroyed as you know. You along with the other angels were some of the more interesting souls. That is why you caught my attention and I promoted you all,” Rin yawns softly.

“So is the kid really Lucifer?”

“No, he is different, he sure does look a lot like Lucifer, But he is not him. He doesn’t act or speak like him… He could be a reincarnation of sorts or just anew ego formed from the concept of light. But he is not Lucifer. I know that much,” Rin replies confidently as he sits up

“Well, we are bored and can’t think of anything to do,” SHura whines landing softly in Rin’s lap.

“Oh I am sure of many chores you can do,” Rin adds smugly.

“No we want to do something fun, we have been doing paperwork for hours now,” Shura whines.

“Alright, how about you do some training?” Rin asks happily.

“Boring,”

“Now now, I am not talking about normal training, I need to get some exercising in as it is. So I was thinking maybe… just maybe I could practice with you this time around.

Shura and Shiro popped up happily. “Really?!” Shiro squealed happily. 

“Yup, just go get everyone and we can start as soon as you are ready,” Rin says happily walking to the arena. Shura races to fetch Yukio and Sheimi and Shiro races off to fetch Bon and Shima.

___

Rin stands in the middle of the room, eyes covered with a royal blue cloth and waiting for the angels to arrive. They slowly creep into the room and Yukio guides Reficul to the sidelines quietly and joins the rest of the angels all brandishing their own forms of weapons. 

Shiro approached first being the oldest of Rin’s angels he attacked first swiftly aiming for his neck. Rin grabbed the sliver spear and ripped it from Shiro’s’ hands and threw his across the arena with no one more than one solid hit.

The angels fell upon Rin in a flock, who quickly slid out of the way causing the angels to only crash into one another.

“I thought I had told you attacking me all at once was a bad strategy, don’t you guys listen to me?” Rin scoffs toss Shiro’s spear over to him.

Yukio was next to attacked but Rin simply slid under his grabbed his feet and slammed him to the floor and stole his gun who he flung at Shura who was charging at him who dropped her sword as she fell. 

“Come on now, I am blindfolded how are you guys losing so terribly?” Rin chuckled right before Shima surprised him with an aerial attack getting Rin on his back. 

“Good job Shima, but you still suck at your form,” Rin laughed kicking Shima’s legs out from under him. Doing a quick flip Rin was on his feet once again. Shiemi fired three vines at Rin who quickly dogged them and cut them by stealing SHura’s sword which she had dropped in their earlier confrontation.

Reficul watches in awe as Rin gliders across the arena taking on all fo his angels and beating them without even breaking a sweat. He seemed to glow in the mediocre lighting of the arena, his sapphire blue eyes and snowy white hair dances across his daring smug smile as he won once again. Rin was truly stunning to Reficul; strong, powerful, humble, kind. Rin seemed to be perfect in a world of injustice… 

Once all of the opponents were defeated Rin took off his blindfold and laughed at the worn-out angels. “You guys are tired? Already? I wasn’t even done warming up yet. Well, you guys go take a break I am going to train some more,”


	4. Ch 3

Reficul sat at living coffee table papers scattered everywhere he had quickly adapted to book learning and quickly absorbed information, it had been less than a week and he already had blown through six grades of math, since, reading, grammar, and art. Each second learning was a second he felt happy, he was working towards his goal, he could not let a single moment go to waste, he was going to impress Rin, his savior, his god. He was going to become another one of Rin’s angels. He was going to become Rin’s second hand. He was going to impress Rin. He had to. 

If he couldn’t do that then what was he? What could he do? What else did he have to offer? He sped through his papers making sure to read each, every word so he could take in all the knowledge he could. He felt safe and happy although he was alone. Or at least he thought he was alone. Rin stood just out of sight from the door, and he watched Reficul as he worked.

He was a very good student; smart, clever, brave, and bold. But that was part of the problem. How much could Rin let him learn… if he were to find out that once upon a time, he was Lucifer, then only to learn what all Lucifer did. It might break the poor kid. 

History could easily repeat itself if that were to occur. Rin approached Yukio who was in his lab along with Shiemi. The two of them have been researching curse to the deadliest poisons, of course when a human died in this world they are reborn in nine months with their old memories, but dying to poison is still painful. 

“Reficul has been doing very well in his studies I was wondering if you would be interested in tutoring him,”

“Of course it has been a while since we have had an assistant,” Yukio replies happily. Rin smiles and nods softly.

“He seems very dedicated to his work. I wonder what his ambitions are,” Sheimi adds softly. “If he truly is, well, you know who shouldn’t we be worried?”

“It is very unlike for “him” to not revile himself if he does still has the old memories, he seemed to be confused and lost when he first saw me, he acts nothing like “him,” and even still I would be able to take him out regardless. I heavily doubt he has any memories of the past world, why would be pouring himself into his studies if he still knew what power “he” held or maybe even still holds,” Rin replies softly.

“I can see where you are coming from, but I still think it would be smart if we were careful with him, who knows what could happen,” Yukio replies with a nod.

“I can promise nothing good would come from that. I have witnessed what damage the demon kings are capable of. There are unbelievable sources of destruction, I have a feeling the others will be reincarnated soon. We must keep an eye open for the, we can’t let a single one fall through the cracks. The rebled forces would have a dangerous and manipulatable weapon on their hands if they were to capture one of the kings… that is if they still have their powers,” Rin growls softly recalling the years of destruction and fear he lived so vividly during the war.

It was a disaster period in time, all hell broke lost and the human population nearly went extinct… Killing Satan was supposed to end it all. But instead.

Rin shook his head softly pushing the thought down. He needed to keep theses reincarnation close, if they were anything like Reficul then they would be a great bundle of helpers for Rin. Reficul was different form Lucifer went he shared some key similarities, for one thing, his appearance, secondly, his passion and ability to work towards his goal without a break. 

He had grown more demonic in appearance ever since his tail grew back in. Reficul took extra care fo his body, especially his hair and tail, he seemed to focus on those the most. Oddly enough he wore his hair more like Rin once did, long bangs and fluffy untamed hair, but Lucifer always made sure his hair was silky along with his tail…

Nowadays Rin wore his hair slicked back against his head with two braids folded at the base of his horn hiding the transition between his skull and horns. Along with that, his eyes were now a darker blue and the had the surprising addition of two snow-white feathered wings. The wings had slowly grown in as Rin began to rebuild society, for the first century they went unnoticed, but slowly they grew bigger and bigger.

Most days Rin keeps them hidden in robes, he only uses them for transport and battel they are strong enough to hold his weight but continued pressure on them will break them, an experience that is equally painful as it is harmful to Rin. A broken wing can be extremely difficult to reset for it to heal properly.

It is safer just to keep it hidden instead of risking an accidental break, after all, Rin was still rather clumsy for his age. Certain things that would never change in time…

A soft knock on the door altered the trio to Shiro who was standing in the doorway.

“The brat is hungry and wants food what should I feed it?” Shiro growls pouting at the fact it was his turn to look over Reficul, didn’t entirely like babysitting.

“What do you think Shiro?” Rin asks sarcastically.

“I was thinking the scraps from my sandwich but that seems too little for him,”  
“Shiro!” Yukio scolded angrily.

“WHAT?!” Shiro shrieked in response 

“HE IS NOT A DOG! Just make him a sandwich as well. Honestly, you are better than this!” Yukio sighed.

“Fine,” Shiro growled walking out of the lab in a fuss.

“I don’t even know why I need tv when I have you to entertain me,” Rin chuckled walking out of the lab as well.

“Do I feed it my scraps?,” Yukio mocked with a sigh, as Sheimi giggles softly and pats his head.

Rin strode down the hall gazing out the window as he passed them, all of humanity was immortal in a form if a human was a killed they would be reborn in months later, but all of their old memories would be erased until they turned 18. Giving them a new chance at life each and every time. 

Most grew to be better people and grew to be productive memories of society, of course, every human was going to die eventually but they would be back… the only way to escape the cycle was to become an angel, they were the only humans who had immortally. Rin stood and wondered…

What would come about if the demon kings found out… and who would they become?


	5. ch 4

The air was cool and calm, the small droplets of rain seemed to be an afterthought, three boys stood at the grave of their caretaker, she was a sweet old woman who took them in from the adoption center. She always had a warm smile and smelled like gingerbread.

She loved to bake and even taught Elasma and Maomai how to cook, she always made sure to get Zazlae included in their activities. Azazel loved to read and she would talk about books with him. She was the best caretaker they ever had.

Elasma was the oldest, second oldest was Zazlae who was three years younger, and the youngest was Maomai. Maomai was only six at the time, Zazlae was twelve, making Elasma 15... no older than Rin when he had lost Shiro in the old world.

They were alone. All alone.

A soft tapping captured the attention of the three orphaned boys. "Now what are the three of you doing in the rain? You can weaken your immune system and catch something you know," Shiro sighs softly.

"An angel!" Maomai pointed out hiding behind Elasma. Making the elder angel chuckle.

"I am not here to hurt you... Just to collect you, His Holiness has requested your attendance at his school," Shiro chuckled offering out a hand to the boys.

"It seems like a very good offer but how can we trust you?" Elasma asked putting Zazlae behind him right next to Maomai.

"Ah yes, he told me to give this to you as proof" Shiro replies handing them a three fo Rin's feathers, I also have letters for all of you with his seal, and if that still isn't enough I have my halo as proof... you can hold it you want. There is no way you can break it. So try all you can,"

A circle of light formed above his head floating softly above his hair, Shiro cupped his hands around it and handed it to the boys. Elasma took and tried to bend it, only getting his arms tired in response. then t]he tried to rip it in half, He whined and handed it back.

"Why does he want us out of all the other kids?"

"You have a greater potential than all of them... I can't answer al; your questions... but I am sure he can," Shiro says happily.

"Who?" Zazlae asks pocking his head out from behind Elasma.

"His highness of course,"

"We are meeting him? Like in-person?!"

"No, he is going to talk through a picture frame. Of course, you are seeing him in person,"

Maomai smiled happily and hugged Elasma's leg.

"When are we going I need to get changed I can't see him dressed like this," Zazael began to stress.

"You are fine. And we are leaving now,"

"Now?"

"Yes now," Shiro replies happily.

"But what are we supposed to do?!" Elasma whimpered in panic.

"Just answer his question and do what he says there should be no trouble," Shiro replied with a sigh.

A soft blue glow surrounded them and the world shifted. The polished marble walls sememe dot glow in the presence of Rin who was seated happily in his throne. His aura washed over the three boys who were quivering at the just the sight of him.

At the beginning of, the steps stands a tall blonde boy. With one look Elasma can tell he si snobbish and mean, his hair looks silky but rough... he certainly looks well kept and looks in much better shape than the three muddy boys dressed in their best black T-shirts and jeans.

"So you are Elasma correct?" Rin purred softly.

"Yes your highness," Elasma says bowing making Rin chuckle softly.

"You have no reason to bow, stand my child," Rin replies graciously.

"Your highness if you don't mind me asking why am I here?" Reficul asks looking at the god perched on the throne.

"Elasma is the news addition to the academy, as my top student, it is your responsibility to look after your class. I would appreciate it if you were to show him around the senior school," Rin replies happily.

"And what of his siblings?"

"Silbi can show Zazael around the junior school, and Nyge can show Maomai around the beginner school,"

Reficul nods in expectance and he turns to the group of unkempt boys.

"Do you have luggage or your dorm assignment yet?" Reficul asks inspecting the group.

"We are still making arrangements for their dorm and their lugged is being taken care of. By the time you are done showing him around their dorms will be ready," Rin explains casually.

Reficul nods and leads Elasma put of the polished out of the elaborately carved doors. Reficul held an air of confidence with him as he strode down the halls, Elasma made sure to keep up with him not wanting to get lost.

The pair walked in silence towards the school. Elasma git caught up in the surroundings and began to falter behind, everything was so big and shiny... he never saw something like this. He only heard rumors of the school...

"Everyone is mesmerized their first time on campus, now hurry up I don't want you to get lost," Reficul laughed softly capturing Elasma's attention again.

"So how do classes work here?"

"Everything is based on your skill, each disciple chooses a profession a job they want to do and then your classes follow that path," Reficul replies happily.

"Well, what path are you taking?" Elasma asks Reficul.

"Well since I am the top student I am studying to join Rin's school of top disciples and work my way up to being one of Rin's angels," Reficul boasts proudly lifting his head happily and smiling proudly. 'It has taken years the top disciples school. Only one student gets into the school each year and I have prepared over ten years of my life for the possibility of earning my way into the school,"

"What do you have to do to get in?" Elasma scoffs in disbelief.

"Well, you have to take all six paths, the speaker, artist, volunteer, historian, activist, and negotiator. It is rather taxing but I am willing to do it for my royal highness," Reficul sigh looking into he distances with a passionate glare.

"Yeah, that doesn't seem that hard," Elsama scoffs snapping Reficul out of his daze in an instant.

"What?" Reficul snarls.

"It doesn't seem that hard,"

"You don't seem to understand to understand how taking six different paths are, the stress is more than you can certainly handle, especially considering tomorrow will be your first day,"

"Yeah try going to highschool, they give you eight different skills and at least three of them are useless for your path in life. Maybe even more. I think I can handle this academy, besides what I have heard there aren't even any standardized tests! Besides being top of a class doesn't get you anywhere, your character and attitude matter a lot as well," Elasma scoffs.

"Well, fine then! Mr expert lets see who gets in first, me or you," Reficul snarled challenge Elasma.

"Alright then, may the best win," Elasma growled back making Reficul huff in anger.

"Well since I was personally ordered by his highness I will show you around. I won't hesitate to leave you so keep up," Reficul growled angrily.

Back at the throne room Maomai and Zazlae were lead to their classes... Zazlae seemed to get along fine with Silbi. She was bold and brave but was polite as long as you stayed on her good side.

"So you are going to be in class A3... Man, you had amazing grades at your old school," Silbil purred in awe looking at Zazael's info. The cream papers looked bland and basic but the heald all of Zazaels's history.

"Thanks," Zazaeel replies shyly.

"No, I mean very good you could easily make into the top-ranked senior classes if the grades weren't marked by age of course..." Silbi sighed softly.

"I am nothing special, Elasma is smart too and very good with others... he just doesn't focus on his grades, he passes and gets good grades but he could be getting a lot better.. He just has to focus on his grades more," Zazael replies with a frown.

"Oh I bet Reficul is having the time of his life... he hates slackers," Silbi laughs.

"Yeah and Elasma is a stubborn jackass with more pride than a loin, he is rather bold and in your face type of guy... but he is very relaxed... he hates stuck up kids who hold everyone to work all the time," Zazael adds with a chuckle

"Oh, this will be fun to watch play out... you seem like a cool guy Zazael," Silbi adds with a smile and nod.

"You to Silbi,"

The small thumps of little feet rushed up to them.

"Silbi! I can't find Maomai's dorm assignment and I can't find it anywhere I need your help," Nyge cried running to his sister hugging her legs.

"Nyge, calm down they aren't posted yet. There is no need to worry," Silbi sighs ruffling her smaller brother's hair.

"SO how are you related?" Zazlae asks.

"He is my little brother, shy, and one of the sweetest boys you will meet. Roastar is older than Nyge but still younger than me. And Reficul is a close friend. Truly my first friend ever,"

"Maomai doesn't like kids his age much... well he doesn't genuinely like anyone. He is rather anti-social and doesn't show a lot of emotion around other or in public but once you get to know him you get to easily see his sweet side... and unironically his love for sweets,"

"Brother, why are you telling her so much about me?" Maomai asked emotionlessly.

"It is how you bond with others Maomai I recommend you give it a try," Zazael scoffs.

"Zazael peed the bed until he was eight," Maomai stated looking Nyge dead in eyes making Nyge giggle, turning Zazael's face bright red.

"You little brat!"

Maomai laughed at him and stuck his tongue out. "When I tell Elasma about this you are screwed!" Zazlae threatened, chasing his little brother up and down the hall.

"I am looking forward to some good news are the dorm assignments posted yet?" Reficul growls walking into the halfway as Zazael caught Maomai, slamming him to the ground. Making Maomai growl at him.

"Stop moving you rabid animal!"

"Elasma help!!!" Maomai whine helplessly.

"Wow, Reficul you are in rough shape," Silbi laughs.

"Are they posted or not?"

"Wow someone is in a bad mood. Well, you will be happy to know that they were just posted Mr grumpy pants,"


	6. ch 5

Leading Elasma through the exquisite halls Reciful was less than pleased. This was his home, his place of comfort and yet he had been so disrespected and upset… The halls were no longer comfortable to walk as long as Elasma was close. 

The commoner smelled of old smokey wood, and cinnamon sprinkled on the side. But the scent was imbalanced and patchy, some places of him smelled more like cinnamon than the other.

It was uncomfortable for the top student as he was only accustomed to balancing within the school, everything was mixed evenly there was a peaceful balance. There was peace, but this new scent was lopsided and crudely mixed.

Neither the cinnamon nor the smoke was a pleasant scent to Reciful, he hated both, which one he hated the more wasn’t a debate, he hated both scents equally. They smelled so bad. They weren’t to be as strong as they were on Elasma, the commoner reeked of the scents. It nearly makes Reciful puke.

Did the commoner not shower or bathe? Did he even wash his clothes? How could a scent be so imbalanced? 

“Well here is your room,” Reciful said with a fake smile as Elasma pushed open the door, it didn’t smell of cinnamon, and honey-like the old cottage he once called home. It smelled like freshly ripe apples with a hazy hint of cinnamon sprinkled in but both scents were so faint. Barely noticeable, it was nothing to the encompassing scent he was used to at the cabin.

Sitting on his bed he thought of his brothers. How were they doing?

Were they just as nervous as he was? Where are they going to get along with their classmates?

Zazlae was always a people pleaser… He was the quiet kid who always listened to the teacher and was helpful to do your work with.

Maomai on the other hand… He was hard to get along with and wasn’t nice unless he liked you, and even then he could be fussy.

Elasma had no memories of his parents… he had parents at one point but they are gone now, dead or other, he didn’t know… they just disappeared one day when he was eight, only ten days away from being nine… Maomai was only three days old and Zazlae was six. 

They were all so young… The days spent in their abandoned house were the hardest, having to find food for himself and Zazlae. Having to learn how to make food and operate a stove all on your own at nine is not an easy life… and on top of that having to take care of a baby…

Others had it far worse, he knew that much, some people didn’t even have homes…but those weeks spent all alone, it was hell. 

Elasma didn’t remember much, but he did remember the feeling of starvation… he felt so weak and drained and empty, and he couldn’t get any sleep. Maomai kept crying… Elasma always wondered what would have happened if he did fall asleep. How quickly would have he died in his sleep?

If he couldn’t take care of Zazalae and maomai then who could? Neither of them knew how to care for themselves and neither was old enough to call any emergency services. They would die too. 

But thankful history played out differently. The event was still hazy but Elasma still remembered it clearly, somehow he had gotten enough strength to climb onto the countertop, getting into the cabinet. 

All the food left in the house, out of his reach, it was all there. He stood on his shaky legs as he reached for what was left… he grabbed a box of something, it was a dark box with white dots on it… He couldn’t recall what the box contained but it was food. 

Then his weak little legs collapsed and he fell to the floor. What he heard next was a scream in horror from Zazael and a bright light, accompanied by a pair of bright shiny wings, a soft comforting voice, warmth embraced him. He was scared, he didn’t want to die, and yet he was calm…

An angel had come. 

Elasma woke up in a hospital and from there on he was taken to an orphanage with his brothers, each day was like the last, they merged together. Then the nice old woman took them in… these days did merge together as well. But they were nice. Happy and calming. Elasma owed it all to an angel, that's why he was going to be one of them, one day. 

Moma and dad always spoke of how angels always helped us in our time of need. They saved us and protected us from the demons of the world, and as long as we trusted in his holiness we would live a happy prosperous life. 

Not every second was going to be perfect but it was going to be better than the old world. Besides what was the fun in a completely perfect world, if everything is handed to you then where is the fun of things? There is no competition, no joy when you accomplish something.

The old world was hell, especially towards the end…even “homeless” people had a bed, of course, it was a small twin sized bed in a shared space with thousands of others… it wasn’t all comfortable, but it was better than the old world, they always had food, it wasn’t the best but it was still food, and every single person in there had an opportunity to climb through the ranks.

Natural born skill is what leads you into a certain but practice and experience are what make you grow. This world was paradise compared to the old world, discrimination based on genitals, sexual preference, or skin color was laughable. 

Whoever heard of such a ridiculous thing? The new world was clean of the hate and discrimination of the past. Everyone had their own ideas and thoughts and what you looked like played nothing into it. You were judged for your actions along with everyone else. 

There are disputes, but they are never violent, they are always calm conversations discussing differing opinions, it never ends in blood or pain. People are just talking about what they like, who they like, whom they don’t prefer. No one is purely bad or evil. 

Some people just have different tastes and ideas, it's just how they see the world, it's how things make sense to them, they have their own perspective that can never be replicated… 

The new world is built on the idea of always improving, every new incarnation is a better version of yourself, they will never be perfect but it is a step in the right direction. 

Elasma had been through so much… What could one little school do to crush him?

That stuck up urchin, Reiful, knew nothing of him or the trials he had faced. Elasma had been through hell benign abandoned and nearly starved to death as he had to care for his brothers… thinking about dying each and every day… he still hadn’t recovered entirely.

“I hate that stuck up bastard,” Elasma groaned, flipping onto his stomach. “I can't wait to shove my wings in his face,”

The look on his face, oh that would be priceless, the stuck up brat would be one-upped by a simple boy from public school. Oh, the irony. He was going to eat up each and every win he got.   
___

Reficul paced around his room, anger vibrating through him. “I don’t know why he bothers you so much, he is just intrepid, nothing we haven't dealt with before. The kid is just spunky,” Silib sighed tapping away on her chat.

“You don’t get it, he is so entitled, he thinks everything is going to be so easy. I bet he hasn’t even been through half of what I have gone through, being locked in a cold dark room for my entire life, being a test rat against my will,” Reciful began looking over to Silib who paid him no attention. So he tried a new approach sitting down next to her. 

“I was trained from birth, to sit still and be used as a test subject. Just a thing, an object. I only spoke when I was spoken to, my words were cheap copies of a reaction. I was just reporting how my body reacted. I wasn’t human just a robot,”

“I wouldn't be so sure I heard his grandmother died and his parents left him and his two brothers abandoned in their house before dying in a car crash,” Silbi replies.

“Now how could you possibly know that?” Reficul scoffed.

“Word travels quickly, besides it is not every day a kid hand-picked from an angel gets in, I even heard the boys were picked by his ever so holiness Rin himself,” Silbi added.

“Now Silbi, you can’t believe all the rumors you hear, besides I read his file. His adoptive mother died at age 87, and the boys weren’t abandoned they were taken out of their parents care when an angel found Elasma on the ground and he had suffered from a minor head injury,”

“Right but where were the parents?” 

“Well the record doesn’t say much on them, they died after their sons were taken into custody, they left their sons at home and one of them got hurt that is all there is to it,”

“Yeah, but I heard they were starved and abandoned for weeks,”

“Well, then how did the baby survive for that long? No nine year old and six year old can care for a baby,”

“The baby was in critical condition, they were in the hospital for over a month, once they were found,” Silbi replies. 

“Ok, know you are just making stuff up,”

“Nope,”

“How on earth can any of that be true?” Reficul scoffed.

“Shura told me, she has access to the advantaged files and homegirl told me everything. The parents wrote thousands of love songs, and toured, they were moderately famous. But apparently their love was not as strong as their songs portrayed.”

The brilliant story was interrupted with a quick scoff from Reciful. But a quick glare silenced him.

“Apparently they blamed everything on their children and abandoned them for three weeks, once the children were taken into custody they mysteriously died in a car crash,”

“Still that is only three weeks, besides best selling artists live in more than moderately good homes. The children would have plenty of food, and beds to sleep in! I slept on the floor,” Reciful adds.

“I think it was a bit more traumatizing than you think… besides you never had parents and they lost not only their parents who abandoned them, but they moved through the orphanage and into a home, and the woman who cared for them is now dead, you were born with nothing and got everything, they were born with something and lost it all and now have a chance at everything, I don’t think you should underestimate Elasma,”

“I have worked harder than you ever have to get where I am,” Recfiul growled reminding Silbi of her place.

“Yeah, yeah I know that. You work your ass off. But Elasma knows what true struggle is, you had access to all of the knowledge emperor Rin’s library held. He only had cheap library books and the public school system. He may be a faster learner than you think. I am just saying he may be more of a challenge than you think,” 

“We will see about that,”

“Indeed we will,” Silbi said with a smirk snapping a picture of Reciful as he slumped down on his bed.

“If I see that anywhere on the internet I am breaking your phone,” Reficul warned.

“Fine, then I will make sure it doesn’t get to you,” Silbi giggled. Reficul shot her a fearsome glare, then he rose and launched at her, grabbing the phone and holding it over her head. 

Being taller he was able to confiscate things for her rather easily. Alibi found no amusement in this and tried to get the phone back in her possession, but failed, being significantly shorter.

“Give it back!” she snarled, jumping for the phone Reciful held.

“No,”


	7. Ch 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reficul may have won this round, but Elasma gains a new connection that may help him.

Elasma woke early and inspected his schedule. “Only five classes, well this is going to a breeze,” Elasma scoffed happily. A soft knock caught his attention, Reficul was outside his door waiting for him.

“Elasma classes start in an hour, you have enough time to shower but make it quick if you want food,”

Elasma cursed softly at the familiar voice, but he obeyed quickly taking his shower and getting ready for his first day. He was going to make connections here and now, everyone would find a friend with him. He would be a familiar and trustworthy face. 

His hair wasn’t taming as he wanted it to so simply threw a comb inside the gray bag he was provided. He strung it over his shoulder and strode over to the door, opening it carelessly and not cautious about whatever noise it made as it collided with the wall.

“Could you be any less careless,” Reficul scolded softly, being mindful of the sleep of his fellow dorm mates. 

“So where is the food?” Elasma asked, yawning softly. 

“In the cafeteria, and lower your voice people are sleeping,” Reficul growled composedly escorting Elasma out of the dorms, being cautious to all who may be sleeping.

“Why are people still sleeping?” Elasma asked softly, matching Reficul’s tone in a mocking manner.

“The school is open 24/7 the dorms are not your home they are your sleeping arrangements, the entire school is your and every other student's space, treat it as such. Seeing as you took the hardest path you could I would believe you will be spending a large majority of time in the library,” Reficul purred happily as the pair exited the dorms. 

After an excruciating hour of a new tour and waiting in line, Elasma was finally able to be gifted food, breakfast seemed to fly by too quickly as once he was finished he was dragged to his first class.

It was easy and he was bael to keep up… until it came to the homework, not only did he have to complete all of the notes for the week but he had to do all of the notes they had done that semester, thankfully the teachers gave him a reasonable deadline, but six classes of over 50 pages of notes quickly became a buzzkill.

After getting dinner Elasma retreated to the library, trying to escape his hectic schedule, with a lone lamp as the only company he got to work on the notes.

The orange glow gave him the comfort to fight through thousands of words of work, he could space out the notes over the entire week, 40 pages on a school night along with classwork and homework, then 60 pages over the weekend. He could be done with all of them in less than a week.

A week before the deadline. Surely that would impress his teachers. Paper after paper his mind began to fog up and his mind became a blur, he had to stand up and shake his exhaustion out, he had to block out the steady clicks of the clock. Time wasn’t important at the moment.

His mother had a saying for things like this, but he could never recall it, it went something along the lines of “Keep your head up and don’t be pathetic. Others will like you if you are strong,”.

Elasma couldn’t seem to remember any clips of a kind mother, he only knew of a cruel smirk and a back turned to him, his father, he could only remember the faint scent of whiskey lingering the house and a door slamming, nothing more.

His mind drifted finding anything to think about other than himself and his work, but what else did he have to think about? What else did he have? His vision fuzzed, he only had three pages left for tonight, two, one… 

Shaking his head, his heart thumped against his chest he gazed at his papers. Ten more couldn’t hurt. He tried his best to see through the fading lense of his eyes as he pushed on, lighting the lamp further to make his work station brighter, forcing himself to stay awake.

Word after his word everything became fuzzy, his eyes cracked as he blinked trying to give them 10 mins of rest in 3 seconds. It was impossible but he had to, not just for his sake but for Maomai and Zazlae.

He was going to become an angel, he was going to ensure their safety forever. It didn’t matter if they remembered him or not, he had to protect them, it was his job as their older brother. Finally, his mind faded from his aware world and into his dreamscape.

A soft tapping awoke him along with a greedy smirk. Reficul stood happily in front of his desk with the widest grin he could fit onto his face.

“I see your study efforts are proving successful, now you are a day behind… I didn’t think my chances could get any better,” Reficul announced jubilantly flaunting his work free hands.  
“Don’t worry when I become an angel I will make sure you get a nice position… maybe if you are nice enough I will allow you to be my assistant,” 

Elasma didn’t even give a passing glare as he looked to the clock, it was well past the end of school, he missed the entire day! He swore under his breath and Reficul chuckled happily taking in the wondrous sight of Elasma’s suffering.

“You are far too interesting to let fail the class so I signed us up for some extracurricular activities,”

“You did what?” Elasma growled, words flying past Reficul who couldn’t seem to be bothered. 

“I am doing you a favor, this will get you extra credit, now get up and try to look presentable we are going to see help Ms. Egin,” Reficul wasted no time and walked off without Elasma leaving the student having to rush to pack everything up and rush after the top student. 

Elasma made sure to walk at a steady pace, he wasn't going to run, he would only run if he was rushed. He wasn’t rushed, everything was fine…

He wasn’t further behind than he should be, he was delayed… He could figure things out. Arriving at the class Elasma was quickly embraced by his younger brother.

“He called me stinky,” Maomai wailed snuggling to his brother’s comfort. Nyge wailed in response. “No, I didn’t,”

Reficul sighed and swopped Nyge into his arms, “Nyge is usually sweet but he can get over himself, and slip up with his words… since there is no definable guilty party they should both go in time out,” 

“But I didn’t do anything,” Maomai cried. 

“You should learn how to get along with others better Maomai, this is a new school and you should be making friends, not enemies, you are far too young to be making enemies,”

“But I didn’t do anything,” Maomai growled, stomping his foot in defiance. 

“Well, your time just doubled because of that attitude. Now, you start being nicer and more forgiving or I will interfere,” Elasma growled making Maomai stop his tantrum. Both boys went willingly to their time out squares.

Reficul set the timer and stood next to elasma as they waited for the timer to stop. 

“I have no idea what environment you may have grown up in… but was all of that necessary?” Reficul asked bluntly with a hidden hint of concern.

“Maomai has always had issues getting along with other kids, I don’t like being stern with him, but it was the only way to get him to behave. I have only had to force once then he snapped into shape when I got on to him… He used to be rather violent with the other kids and I had to break him of that habit,”

“Well, he seems better behaved now,” 

“Yes but still getting into trouble, he does anything to other kids in trouble. I think that is practically my fault. I was rather harsh on him when we were younger, especially considering how he looked up to me… I just want the best for him,” Elasma took in a deep breath of air and exhaled softly.

“But I don’t even know what that is. I haven’t gotten a good dependent adult in my entire life. Even with the old woman I had to do a lot, we had a home but I had to do a lot of the cooking and cleaning, along with taking care of them. I may have taken out my stress on them, and there is no excuse for that… but how am I supposed to know what is going too far, and what is necessary?”

“Just remember he is a child, his mistakes are excusable,” Reficul replied brutally honest. 

“Reficul, St Yukio has requested your presence,” Yuri said softly appearing in front of them.

“I will be right there,” Reficul said with a swift nod heading down the hall.

“So you must be Elasma. I have heard quite a lot about you,” Yuri said happily.

“I am sure you have,” Elasma spoke softly, hanging his head in shame.

“Hey don’t look so blue. They are going to try and overwhelm you in your first month. You are going to turn in the notes and they will tell you to redo them, or they will discount everything because you missed one day of work,” Yuri explained sitting next to Elasma. 

“Trust me it does get better, and seeing as you worked so hard last night I am willing to make a deal with you. If you help me out with the kids one hour on each Thursday I will help you with your work, get you caught up, and make sure all your work is not thrown away. Do we have a deal?”

“Why are you offering this?’ Elasma asked softly at the act of kindness.

“I just like to help, I never liked all the trouble of being an angel, and the kids have some of the brightest minds you will find,” Yuri replied happily.

“Alright, Ms. Egin I will help you,”


	8. Ch 7

“Silbi will escort you back to the dorm,” Yuri chirped happily as the said female entered the room.

“Right this way,” Silbi purred in delight.

Once by her side, the two began their trip back to the dorm. 

“I have hard a lot about you Elasma,” Silbi chirped happily breaking the icy tension.

“Oh what all have you heard?” Elasma asked in pure curiosity.

“You seem like a very nice and approachable guy, though you are a bit overwhelmed by your work,” Silbi laughed. “Of course that is that they do to all the new students,”

“Yeah, Ms. Egin told me that much,” Elasma sighed.

“You know getting on her good side was a smart move, having teachers on your side is the best play you can make,” Silbi added with a smile. “And with your personality, I think you will be able to pull it off,”

“Thanks. Silbi was it?” Elasma replied happily.

“Yeah you catch onto names quickly,” Silbi giggled happily.

“So how do you know ms Egin?”

“Oh I work the Wednesday shift, it is nice to know you will be working with us, you seem very dedicated to your activities.

“I have the Wednesday shift Elasma it is nice to know you will be working with us. You seem like a really cool guy, and ignore Reficul he is just all fussy because you can easily show him up,” Silbi said with a cheerful smile.

“You really think so?”

“Of course I have never seen him feel so threatened before. He is scared because he knows you can beat him,” Silbi added. “He is working really hard for his goal, but I think it would be good for him to be knocked down a few pegs. His confidence and lack of social skills can be his downfall. Yeah, he is smart but he doesn’t really have friends, he only has respect and that can only get you so far,”

“I wonder, would you like to study with me later? You seem to know a lot about the school, information that I am lacking, in return I could tell you how to get into Maomai’s circle,” Elasma said happily.

“Using your brother to get info isn’t that kinda cruel?” Silbi scoffed.

“Maomai is going to be a difficult kid to clam down, he will not listen to you unless he likes you, getting him to like you will be the difference between heaven and hell, I will just be helping you out, a fair trade for fair trade, both our lives will be easier,” Elasma replied simply.

“You are one hell of a negotiator, it is a deal then,” Silbi chuckled.

__

Reficul stood stiff as Yukio ranted. He was infuriated at his produces’s actions.

“Your behavior towards Elasma has been abasedly malicious and cruel-hearted. I ah;f tempted to send you back a year, your actions are unbelievably mean spirited. I expected more from my top student.

“I am sorry sir,” Reficul apologies softly.

“DON’T even begin with that! I know for a fact that you are not sorry,” Yukio screeched 

“Yukio there is no need to be so harsh on him. He was jealous and mean yes, but he is still a kid, after all, besides don’t act like you didn’t trash talk our classmates,” Izumo scoffed walking into the room, her halo drifting over her head carelessly.

“Well you got back early,” Yukio scoffed sitting back down in his chair.

“The North had everything figured everything out and were already working on fixing their mistakes, I was just there to give them some extra… encouragement,” Izumo replied with a sigh.

“Besides he hasn’t pushed anyone off a bridge,” Izumo added shooting a glare straight through Yukio.

“That was not my fault! He jumped in I just didn’t stop him,” Yukio whimpered in protest

“You told him it would clear his complexion,” Izumo scoffed in disbelief.

“I can assure you when his face hit the water he was zit free for at least a week,” Yukio added fixing the pens sat on his desk.

“That is a disturbing image,” Reficul shuttered.

“Back on topic a little competition will be good for him, he needs to get more fo a personality other than his schoolwork, and from what I hear Elasma is quiet the social being,”

“I suppose that is only fair, competition will help him in more than one aspect… well Reficul you are free to go, just don’t break any more rules,”

Reficul nodded swiftly as he left the room. Once outside the door, he began his trial back to his dorms but the all to familiar voice shocked him.

Silbi was happily walking next to Elasma in the courtyard… 

Elasma had taken Silbi from him? What next Nyge?! Reficul was furious at the pure audacity of the boy. How dare he try and take away Silbi from him. 

“So you are Reficul right?” A soft voice asked taking Reficul out if his dream world. “Zazlae it is nice to see you, how are you doing? Fitting in well?” Reficul purred darkly as his vicious intent on his tongue.

If Elasma was going to befriend Silbi then surely there was no problem with him befriending Zazlae.

“Yes! I just need a but I help finding the study hall,” Zazlae nervously spoke, feet fidgeting softly where he stood.

“Right this way,” Reficul purred innocently.

__

“I am worried about them… Reficul will break if he finds out but he is bound to find out,” Shiemi whispered softly.

Another meeting was taking place and Rin was oddly late… the angels were quickly growing suspicious of the absence. 

“On top of that now Elasma is attending, he is creating large amount stress for Reficul, the boy could crack if he gets to much pressure on himself,” Yukio added.

“No one panic, our lord if fine,” Shiro shouted happily entering the room before Rin.

“Ah your highness I hope you don’t mind, we began early,”  
“No, I do not mind. Though the points you bring up are fiar, they have only had a day together, they only went through an entire school day together once, it takes longer than a day to get along with someone,” Rin added sitting at the head of the table.

“True, but Reficul seems to be particularly on edge. Elasma and he don’t seem to be compatible,” Yukio added.

“Well then lets put them, together, they surely will find things to like about one another if they spent more time together. We can’t force them to like each other or spend time on their own accord but we can assign them to the same group projects,” Rin replied. “we should also educate them on Mephisto and Lucifer. After all, we do not want history to repeat it’s self,” 

The silent reminder made the air go still.

“If they don’t find out when should we tell them?” Izumo asked softly breaking the silence.

“I will tell them and if they lash out I will do away with them, a rabid demon is far too dangerous for this world,”

“Understood,”


	9. Ch 8

“There I helped with your stupid homework now tell me about your brother,” Silbi said happily pushing the papers out of her face.

“Fine,” Elasma sighed. “Maomai really does love sweets and stuffed animals, he also loves talking about them, he also likes to draw, if you make him a drawing he will be eternally grateful,”

‘Really what type of drawings?” Silbi purred in delight.

“Really anything, but he loves snakes, to an insane degree if you want to get on his good side make him a snake drawing,”

“On it!” Silbi said happily, tearing through her ruby bag. She tore out a blank piece of paper and pencil and got to scribbling.

“Well well well, look who it is,” Refiucl approached the pair with Zazlae following behind.

“Zazlae what are you doing with him?” Elasma growled at his younger brother.

“He is a good person you would like him if you put in the time to actually understand him,” Zazlae growled, his sharp tone accompanied by his disappointment ripped through Elasma. 

“I don’t need to know shit about his sob story past, life is hard and we get nowhere comparing pasts. I am judging him for his actions now, and so far he has only been a jackass,” Elasma growled standing up from his desk.

“Now, now don’t get onto him, your beef is with me. I won’t let you talk down to another student,”

“That is my brother, you are in a position to get between me and my family. Not after all we have been through,” Elasma snarled.

“I thought the past didn’t matter, besides family means nothing when you use it to manipulate and hurt others… At this academy you are no longer brothers, just acquaintances,” Reficul purred happily.

“Zazlae is this how you really feel? You don't want to be brothers anymore?” Elasma asked softly.

“I… yes, yes I do,” Zazlae replied softly.

“Fine then, I suppose I will see you in the halls then acquaintance,” Elasma said softly hiding the venom in his voice behind an emotionless mask. 

He always did this when he was upset, he had been doing it since he was a little kid, ever since his parents left. He couldn’t cry, it would scare his brothers, so he never showed tears or let his voice break. Not even when it got too hard. 

When the world had taken everything from him, he saw silent, it was in a way far more terrifying than tears.

Elasma packed his things as Reficul smirked in victory, but karma came swiftly for the blonde boy.

“I thought I knew you, I will not lie. I am disappointed in you Reficul,” Silbi scoffed, disgust lingering on her tongue surprising Reficul. 

“Silbi what are you saying?” Reficul whimpered softly moving closer to the girl he had considered his sister.

“You have a lot to think over… and while you're thinking, try and remind yourself of where you came from,” Silbi scoffed, pushing him away. “I think you should spend some time away from Nyge, I don’t want you hurting him,”

The last statement cut through Reficul deeper than a knife could… he became the nightmare he feared for so long, the monster they said he was...

Zazlae put his hand on Reficul’s shoulder softly, as if to console him. 

“She might have left but I am still here. Things will sort themselves out,” Zazlae said softly with an accompanying smile, successfully bringing comfort to Reficul.

Silbi walked after Elasma who was passing down the halls in an attempt to calm himself. Once she finally caught up with him, she wrapped him in a warm embrace.

“Hey we will figure this out,” Silbi said softly, calming Elasma. He quickly returned the hug and held onto her tightly, trying to feel comfort from the embrace, he was never a physical being but this affection was nice.

The embrace was warm and brought a scent of nostalgia through him. He missed this, he missed more than he thought he would.

She was nice, a good person indeed.

“Thank you Silbi,” Elasam purred softly, ending the embrace. “I really needed that,”

“Aw you are welcome,” SIlbi said happily in response. 

The air froze as Elasma began to appreciate the moment, this was nice, he was calm, without a worry. He could get used to this, joy, peace, and peace.

“Hey I need to show you something, I think you are going to like it,” SIlbi said happily breaking the ice.

“Alright just don’t kill me,” Elasma replied jokingly with a stupid little smile.

“No promises,” SIlbi giggled. “You don’t need to worry, you are no fun, dead,”

“So, torture it is then!'' Elasma replied inquisitively.

“Hell yeah,” Silbi giggled snorting softly as she laughed.

“You are fun, I like you,” Elasma said happily.

“I like you to, you are a cool guy…. And If you meant that romantically I will kick you in the stomach,” Silbi added threateningly.

Elasma burst into laughter. “Oh honey no, I don’t swing that way… or really anyway,”

“Gasp I discovered a wild ace,” Sibli said in shock.

“That is only one of the tricks I have hidden up my sleeve,” Elasma smirked, lifting his sleeves to reveal a pack of smoke bombs.

“No way,” Silbi said in awe. “Are those real?”

“Depends on who is asking,” Elasma giggled. 

“Yeah we are going to get along perfectly,” Silbi purred in delight. “Well, here we are, my secret hideout. My secret place when I don’t want to deal with the dorms and all their stupid rules,”

The pair had arrived at a door, Silbi twisted the knob and flipped on the lights. “Tada,” She happily as the door opened revealing a fully furnished pink room. 

“How did you score this place?” Elasma asked in wonder.

“Well this used to be an old storage room for the old gym but when it got removed and turned into the stage, this closest was too small to fit anything and was just a waste of space, it is too far away from electrical circuits or water pipes so it couldn't be turned into anything useful either,” Silbi explained plopping down on the closest couch. “So with a bit of convincing, I got Ms. Shura to let me have this place. Taking extra circular and building up skills led to this. Most of these are old sets from the theater program or things I made using extra fabric,”

“Wow you did a really good job with this,” Elasma said in awe. “May I sit down?”

“Sure, make yourself comfortable,” Silbi said happily.

Elasma nodded happily and set down on the pink bean bag.

“I also have a blog, it isn’t public to anyone outside the school, so I don’t have to worry about privacy. Anyway, it is a good way to be in the loop of school actives and gossip. Now the gossip isn’t too bad here but there are no secrets you can hide once you get in the loop,” Silbi said taking a picture of the ceiling.

“So would you be ok if I upload a picture of you for my blog?” Silbi asked, turning upside down and hanging her head off of the couch.

“Alright, Just let me look fabulous,” Elsama said, flopping down and melting into the bean bag, making Silbi chuckled. She quickly took pictures of the boy.

“Amazing… So, sorry if this is too personal but how ace are you?” Silbi asked softly.

“Well I am asexual, but I would still like a partner, just not the sex, ya know?” Elasma replied with a smile.

“I get it. No one is the same no matter how hard we try to be… This is why I love this school, you can be whoever you want to be. No one can tell you who to be. You are free and happy when you want to be,” Silbi said stretching out.

“Yeah, I like it here,”

_ 

Reficul walked down the hall, head hung low as he thought back to his actions, had he gone too far?

“Reficul, what are you doing roaming the halls at this time?” A familiar voice asked.

Ms black, also known as ms Todo. She is the gym teacher, kind but stern. Reficul was her personal prodigy.

“I… I need to talk with you,” Reficul said softly, head hanging low.  
Ms black pulled Reficul into her nearby office and closed the door. 

“What is wrong?”

“I think I went too far in my revenge. I think I messed with something I shouldn't have… I made a mistake and, I don’t know what to do,” Reficul whimpered softly.

“What happened? Walk me through your thinking,”

“Well I saw Silbi talking with Elasma, and they were so happy, I stupidly got jealous and-” “Stop right there don’t do that, tell me the story but don’t let your emotions get in the way,” Ms black interrupted. 

“Yes Mam, I got jealous and talked with Zazlae, I asked him about his past and he began telling me about his past, and how he felt detached from Elasma. Then I saw Elasma in the library and decided to go talk to him, things escalated and Zazael disowned Elasma. Then Silbi got onto me. I just… I didn’t want him to go that far, I just wanted to get back at him from spending time with Silbi,”

“Well let it rest for a bit, once things have calmed down, apologies and reconcile with them. After all, an enemy is the last thing you need”

“Yes, mam,”


	10. Ch 9

Slowly the days began to merge, the busy work sucked away all his time along with his volunteer work. Each and every passing ay Elasma got closer with Mamaoi and SIlbi, they proceed him a necessary resource to his health, joy. He had been lacking it for so long, that life had become dull. 

He loved it here, it was clean, comfortable, and safe, He couldn’t wish anything more for his family. Even if Zazlae was being difficult Elasma still loved him, he still cared for him. How could he not? He spent years worrying for his brothers and making their lives as good as possible, but now he didn’t have to do anything, all he needed to do was get in a high in the ranks and he was set.

He sat at his normal spot in the library finishing the last of his papers when Zazlae approached him.

“Hello acquaintance,” Elasma said emotionlessly.

“Look what I said was wrong, I am sorry for that. I was way too harsh... but you should still try to be better,” Zazlae explained softly

“Zazlae I have sacrificed so much for you… but this school gave me a chance to realize, my health is important as well. I have changed, I am happy now, and please don’t get in the way fo that,” Elasma growled softly.

“Elasma! Elasma!” SIlbvi said happily rushing into the library and running vore to Elasma.

Silbi quickly pushed past Zazlae and stuck her phone in Elasma’s face.

“His highness is coming to the academy today!!!” Silbi squealed happily.

“Really?” Elasma asked happily.

“Yes! And it is rumored that a few demons have been giving him some trouble recently… so we might get a demonstration of his unlimited power!!!!” Silbi added skipping happily around the library.

“Ok when is this going to happen?!” Elasma asked excitedly.

“Five pm, everyone is invited to attend so we need to get there early in order to get good seats!” Silbi replied happily.

_____

Finally, it was the last class of the day. Elasma sat, his mind slowly fading into his own dream world, free from work and full of creativity. Then the announcements began, the voice was different this time, way too low pitched to be any student.

“His royal highness will be arriving at this very academy, every who is to attend must be dressed properly and be on their best behavior. He will be arriving at 5 pm so be prepared if you are to attend.”

Then the voice cut out and the normal announcements began as normal.

“Well on that happy note I feel it is only appropriate I announce our next project. As I said before this until we will be going over the demon kings and their lives. Now each one of you has been assigned a demon king, and you will be paired with someone else who has another king, the two of you will create a project and presentation to represent your demon kings and their relationship,”

Elasma perked up at the announcement, the demon kings were always a fascinating topic for him. Their power, strength, and cunning plans, the demon kings were the perfect group of predators, they were able to crush humanity easily but instead, they grew innovative as the humans had, and they began to craft and manipulate, creating brilliant plans.

The kings were truly remarkable, horrifying but remarkable

“Elasma you have Samael and you are to be paired with Refiucl who has Lucifer,”

“What?” Elasma asked in shock. 

“There are no changing partners and you won’t always get along with everyone, but you still need to learn how to get along,” The teacher replies with a cruel smile.

Reficul held back a sigh as he retrieved his things and sat down next to Elasma. “So, where should we start?”

“Well, we can write an essay and make a poster,” Elasma suggested.

“Alright so how are we going to write the essay?” Reficul asked softly.

“I don’t have all the ideas, ya know you have to think to,” Elasma growled back.

“Well, I was thinking we could each write half of the essay from the perspective of our demon king. I just didn’t want to push all my ideas onto you,” Reficul replies.

“Oh thanks,” Elasma said softly. The two sat in silence and got to work, only booking up from their papers as the bell rung.

“Rember you have the rest of this week and all of next week to work on this project,” The teacher yelled as the students poured out of the classroom.

Elasma looked down at his writing, his page was filled and his hand ached from the writing. Yet, he had no memory of writing.

Lucifer simply does not understand, his vision fo a perfect world is what he dreams, but this life is not a wispy dream. This is reality, life, death, joy, and sorrow. His perfect world is nothing but a false reality he desires, so much he believes it to be plausible. When in fact, It is impossible, no world is “perfect,” by his standards. A “perfect” world is in fact the worst world out there, chaos is imbedded with the very design of life, if you remove that elemental aspect that you lose everything unique about yourself.

The words were as clear as day yet, they seemed so old and familiar. Almost from a different era entirely, or even from a different life…

“Let’s swap papers to check how well we portrayed their characters,” Reficul said softly handing his paper over.

‘Sure,” Elasma replied handing the draft over.

Samael doesn’t seem to be able to see my side, I wished this wouldn’t impact our relationship as it has. I wished he could understand, but he can quiet seem to fathom the proposition I have made. I simply want to bring peace to this broken world. I just want to give light to all those left in the dark. I fear the only way he could see my side is by enduring the burden I have lived with. I only wish to see a peaceful world, one filled with light. But, I fear that Samael stands in the way of that goal.

“Wow you did a good job,” Elasma said softly in shock. 

“You did an adequate job as well,” Reficul replied with what appeared to be the fractions small smile.

“Well I have to head off now,” Elasma said packing his things.

“See you at the ceremony,” Reifucl said softly. 

“See ya,”

____

The air still and calm, the students waited in excitement for the appearance of their god. But suddenly the air grew heavy and full, it was intoxicating and crushing. The controlled and filtered power of the god was intoxicating. His raw power was far more dangerous and could easily demolish the crowd of students.

Everyone had fallen to their knees in basic obedience as Rin climbed the stairs to his decored platform.

“Rise students,” Rin said softly. “I wanted to congratulate all of you for facing this year’s challenges, I am proud of each and every one of you, and proud all the time you have dedicated to your studies,”

The students stood happily to his calm voice with pure open hearts. Rin’s voice was an unspoken melody, a song no one could sing, but it was carved into each and every one of their mind. The way he spoke and moved was nothing short of pure elegance. 

His soft voice lulled on an on, but it did not bore a single soul in the crowd, every glimpse of their god was heavily and a blessing. “Entrance tests are going to be this spring so make sure you are prepared, we can only allow one applicant this year, so be ready to fight for your place,”

The crowd quickly grew energetic and hopeful, one spot was open… A place to be among the god himself. There hadn’t been a new angel in over twelve years! Sadly he didn’t last long, on the third mission he was bombarded by nearly a thousand demons all attacking at once. He wasn’t able to hold them off. It was devastating as Angels were supposed to be immortal by their god’s side for eternity.

The air went still and confusion spread throughout the crowd.

Rin had stopped talking? But why?

Rin growled softly and stepped off the platform, he began walking over to the barrier and tapped on it softly, the protective casing around his territory had hidden a group of demons, all dressed in proper servant attire.

“We know you have him! Give us our lord,” The main demon demand.

“Yukio, Sheimi get the students safe inside. “Shura, make sure they don’t get close to the school, Shiro, you are on offense with me,” Rin growled summoning his sythe.

The angels appeared and went straight to their tasks.

The barrier lifted and the battle began. Rin attacks first cutting through the first row of demons, but the leader quickly dogged his attack and gracefully leaped into the air. Rin followed after him, spinning his scythe in calculated and careful movements, then he threw it, successfully cutting through the demon’s side.

Shura got to work applying and reinforcing bonds on the building to add to its already abundant shield.

Yukio and Sheimi kept the students secured in the building as Shiro handled ten of the maids at once.

Burts of brilliant blue magic spilled o of Rin as he drew his cures out into various pentagrams. 

“We need not fight I simply want my master,”

“Samael is dead Belial, he has been for billions of years,” Rin snarled launching yet another attack on the demon.

“No he isn’t I know he is here I can feel him, I can sense him,” Belail replied throwing his knives ever so expertly. But each and everyone missed the god.

“I am sorry Belial, but Samael is gone. He isn’t coming back,” Rin said softly as his pentagrams glowed softly nad burned through Belial. 

The rest of the demons quickly retreated at the defeat of Belail. The students clapped and cheered and Rin simply teleported away.


	11. CH 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More filler! yaaaaaay

Rin strode down the polished halls, his cape flowing elegantly behind him as he strode. He had taken on a rather regal appearance of the years, after all, he was a god. So he had to at least try to look the part.

Arriving at his vault he felt a drop of relief. This was his safe place, a pocket demotion of sorts. A place unaffected by time. It heald all of his memories of the past. along with shrines for each of the late kings. He didn’t necessarily worship them, he just needed to remember them, they made him who he is… or was. 

He sat next to the small pedestal below the portrait of the raven-haired king, with the familiar cunning toxic green eyes

“Hey Samael, it has been a while,” He began softly, he knew he wouldn’t get a reply, but yet he went on still. 

“Today was difficult. I gave a speech at the academy and Belial showed up, along with the rest of your servants. They miss you Samael. I miss you… I miss everyone, their souls are with me, but they aren’t. They don’t remember anything. I don’t know how much longer I can do this,”  
Rin sniffled softly.  
“I am not fit to be God. I never was. I can’t stand them being here and not remembering anything, not me, not our memories… This all will have been for nothing if your reincarnation and Lucifer’s keep at each other’s necks. Everything will be destroyed again. I don’t think I would be able to live if you ended up destroying this world,”

Yet his confession went unanswered. He was waiting for a reply but he knew it would never come.

“And… even worse. I think I am forgetting you. I can barely even remember your voice. I am losing our memories. I am losing you all over again,” Rin said softly, choking on another cry.

It was up to his own mind to craft Samael’s reply. At this point, he didn’t know what Samael would do, laugh, try and comfort him, or say and do nothing. He knew nothing about Samael, not like how Samael knew everything about him.

“Elasma won’t be able to replace you, he isn’t anything like you. He only barely looks like you, he isn’t cunning or crafty, or selfish, or… or weird and comforting. He isn’t you… I want you back, I want all of you back. But I know I can’t have you back… I hope you are happy Lucifer this is the world you wanted, it’s so wonderful. I hope you are happy,” Rin growled at the painting of the glowing demon.

Oh, how Lucifer was so heavily idolized by his followers. They honestly believed he could do no wrong. Oh, how that backfired…

But then again Lucifer didn’t really even know what was going to happen either… no one did. 

“I miss you guys… I miss fighting you Amaimon. I miss our back and forth banter Iblis… I miss your calm expression Lucifer… and Samael, I miss your smirk. I miss all of you.”  
\---

“Samael was better,”

“No Lucifer!”

Reficul and Elasma had decided to have a study day on their off day, and it was not going.

“Without Samael, Rin wouldn’t be here today,” Elasma growled in response.

“Without Lucifer, Rin wouldn’t have made this word a million times better,” Reficul snarled.

“without Samael Yuri would never have met Shiro and Rin wouldn’t even be on the right side!” Elasma growled.

“Without Lucifer’s demand for the facility of clones Shiro would have never been made!” Reficul replied.

“Can the two of you shut up about who is better? They were both stupid,” Silbi growled in annoyance.

“WHAT?!” Elasma and Refiucl shrieked.

“The demon kings were some of the strongest and most fearsome beings in the entire universe!” Elasma growled.

“SO? They are all dead now so it clearly goes to show they weren’t really that strong,” Silbi scoffed.

“We should take this conversation to My mentor. He may be able to answer this dilemma for us,” Reficul sighed.

“Yes, let’s get another opinion, someone who is smart and will be able to tell you Samael is clearly better than Lucifer.” 

“Fine and when he says Lucifer is better than Samael you have to follow everything I tell you to,”

The pair left quickly leaving Silbi alone. “You guys left all your stuff,” Silib growled. “Jerks,”  
__  
“ We are doing a project on Lucifer and Samael and we need your help! Which one is better?” Reficul asked bursting into Yukio’s office

“Well each one had their flaws, I can’t say one was worse or better than the other,” Yukio replied. “Also please knock next time,”

“Knocking is for the weak,” Elasma replied in rebellion. 

“You are going to regret that statement one day,”

“Well if they were brought back who do you think would be better?” Reficul asks.

“That is hard to say… it all depends on their upbringing and even still, they wouldn’t be themselves. They would be new, reborn… like I am the reincarnation of Rin’s brother. But I don’t remember anything from my past and his highness and I aren’t brothers. He says I am a nerd like him, smart, clever…. But he always gets sad when he talks about the past. Having siblings isn’t as good as everyone says, they tend to disagree a lot,” 

“Well, what do you think they would do if they knew who they were?” Elasma asked.

“I honestly don’t know… they had a lot of memories they didn’t talk about… and that is a big debate. A lot of people think Rin should try to return their memories of the old world… but the thing is, that could destroy some people, we live in a very progressive society and the tales we have heard from the old world and the beings that lived there were less than pleasant. It would change a lot of things and I can’t see it ending well for anyone. But it is necessary we take all points of view into account. After all, that is the only way to keep things fair.” Yukio replied

“Would you want your memories back?” Elasma asked.

“no, I don’t think I would. It always seems to upset His highness when he refers to the past, and knowing I was close to him, the actions of my previous mind could destroy me,” Yukio replied.

“Well is there any way we could find out who we used to be?” Reficul asked.

“It is hard to tell, we only have intel from our files and his highness, and he didn’t know everyone in the old world. If you end up in a high place then you might be able to get him to look into your past and tell you who you were,” Yukio replies.

“Well thank you for this sir, you have been insightful,” Reficul said bowing his head softly.

“Of course, it is nice to see you getting along with other students,” Yukio replied softly.


	12. Ch 11

The teacher yelled as the bell rang. “Entrance tests are going to be this upcoming Friday, make sure you are all ready,”

Elasma skipped happily out into the hall and to Silbi’s hidden room. On his journey, he got a few winks and giggles. He had risen to the 

“So what are the entrance tests? Everyone keeps talking on and on about them,”

“It is the test you take to be accepted into the highest class ranking. It guarantees a high Ranking. There is only one winner… and this year there seems to be a promising chance of the winner getting the angel position,” SIlbi replied.

“Oh cool, what do you have to do to pass the test?”

“Face your worst fear, survive the freezing cold, burning heat, acid rain, talk someone out of committing any offense. And many others. It is nearly impossible, yet hundreds of people apply and attend the event. Everyone and anyone is welcome in. though most everyone quits after the first task,” Silbi replies.

“Are you joining to try to and do it?” Elasma askes.

“Well there is a minimum age, you have to be around your age or higher. So no, and I don’t think I would attempt it even if I was old enough. I have seen too many brutal failures. It never ends wells for those who try,” Silbi replies.

“Dp you think I could pass?” Elasma asked.

“Well… maybe. Reficul has spent years studying and training for this. You have already matched his skills while maintaining a good social score. So you definitely have a lot going for you, but the tests are wild and are always different. They share no patterns with another, other than breaking those who dare try to win… but you are stubborn, so that gives you a fighting chance,” SIlbi replied.

“Well, that is uplifting. I think,” Elasma replied.

“Speaking of which I will cover your Thursday shift so you can get proper rest and take care of yourself if you take my shift,” SIlbi adds.

“Alright negotiator you have yourself a deal,” Elasma beamed happily. 

“Cool, we are going now,” Silib said happily hopping along.

“What?” Elasma asked, being rather confused at the action.  
“It is Wednesday if you have forgotten. Besides a little more time with your brother won’t hurt… after all I wouldn’t want to steal your place as his favorite,” SIlbi bragged happily.

“You wish, he is loyal to me and me alone,” Elasma scoffed in response.

“Not since I drew that picture of a lizard for him,” Silib sang happily brushing in front of Elasma. Leaving the teen in shock. 

The two rushed to the nursery/daycare wing and Silbi hopped happily into the classroom. “Elasma agreed to take my shift and I will take his shift,” Silbi explained happily to Yuri.

“Alright well stay safe,” Yuri replied happily.

Elasma dropped his bag on the necessary hook and waited for instruction.

“Maomai is being fussy because he had a scary dream, and he wants SIlbi, but Elasma walks 

The all too familiar wails filled the air as Yuri walked into the infants’ room. 

“Maomai had a rather bad dream he wants to see you,” Yuri sighed softly.

“Is he normally like this?” Elasma asked softly.

“No, he is a very kind and sweet boy… That dream just stirred something inside him, but whatever it is, it has upset him,” Yuri replied.

Elasma nodded and walked to the room. Maomai sat alone sobbing softly. The heartbreaking sight was all too familiar for him.

The day they moved from the adoption home, the night the old woman died, and random nights scattered close to their parent’s “disappearance,”. The boy was traumatized.

“Maomai, it’s alright I am here now,” Elasma spoke softly sitting down next to his brother. Who quickly latched onto him. 

“Elasy,” Maomai cried. “I saw our parents. They were so mean to you… They wanted to hurt me, and they hurt Zazy,”

“Don’t worry they are long gone. You won’t ever see them again,” Elasma said softly hugging his little brother. He was positive his bastard parents would never see his darling brother again. They were long gone by now. Where exactly? Elasma didn’t care. As long as they were gone forever.

“Please don’t leave,” Maomai whimpered. 

“I am not leaving, don't you worry,” Elasma said softly.

“Promise,”

“Promise.”

The echoes of the past whispered through the siblings. It was so tangible, almost as if it was a memory, but at best it was a dream or their own imagination. 

“But what if they hurt me again?”

“I won’t let them. As long as you follow me. So do we have a deal?”

For only demons were known to make deals, and surely the brothers weren't demons.

Still, the fragile memories of their past would remain buried in trauma forever, there was no fixing what had happened. They just had to move on, burying their past with whatever regrets and old minds that followed them.

The quiet air was soothing to the pair as slowly they calmed and recovered. It was chilling to think what the dream was about, Maomai was mostly just stunned after his dreams, sometimes he cried, but never was he this terrified. 

It could be because Elasma was always there, sleeping by his side, or close by. He was always close by, close enough to reach, close enough to hold, to cuddle with. He was always there, at the moment, at the place.

Elasma even sleeping, gave Maomai comfort, he wouldn’t let anything hurt his little brother and Maomai knew that. So the sight of his protector gave a sense of home, but at the academy, he was alone, lost in the dark, only his festering thoughts swirling in his mind after his night terror kept him company in the dark abyss. That could be it… or it could be the fact that they were learning of the demon kings. 

It was rather vague teaching, but the creative child mind born of trauma was able to fill in the horrific acts of the demon kings. 

“So do you want to tell me about the dream?” Elasma asked and Maomai nodded softly. Elasma found if he was able to disprove the fears presented in the dream it wouldn’t bother Maomai as much, if at all.

“It started in a weird house, and Zazy was on the floor crying. You were standing in front of me and they got mad. The man threw you to the floor and you screamed at him. He was hurting you, and I couldn't do anything. The woman stood there watching and you were getting mad,” Maomai said softly sniffing as he began.

Elasma frowned softly at the explanation. “Is that all?” He asked, keeping his voice as gentle as he could so he would not break his brother.

“No, a strange man entered the room. He got mad, really mad. The parents screamed. They screamed really really loud, it was scary. Then Everything changed quickly and it was dark, very dark. I was being held by a person, they looked weird, almost like a lizard and you were gone… but it wasn’t bad. Then it was a different place, a grassy field, the person who was holding me was laying in the grass and bleeding, crying and a beast was standing over them. I screamed and it saw me, then it came after me. It was going to eat me. Then it disappeared,”

“Well that was certainly an interesting dream,” Elasma added with a bit of stifled laughter. I promise no monsters will be able to get you as long as I am around. Besides, our parents are long gone. You won't ever have to worry about them again,” Elasma replied.

“What about the lizard person, is he going to be ok?” Maomai asked, looking desperately at Elasma, who had no more context than Maomai provided.

“Well, I will have to look into that. But your dream made it seem as if they were from the old world, so that person is probably living a much better life in this world. But I will look into it and see how their life may have ended,” Elasma replied and Maomai nodded gently and hugged his brother.

“Thank you,”

“There is no need to thank me, I am your brother it is my job to keep you safe,”

“Are the two of you ok in there? It has been a while,” Yuri asked, knocking on the wooden door to alert the two beings.

“Yeah, we are ok,” Elasma said softly. 

“Well if it is not troubling, I think I may need some assistance with the infants, they are being rather fussy,” Yuri said softly.

“I will be right there,” Elasma replied with a smile.


	13. Ch 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the moment I have been waiting so long to write.

Today was the day, they stood side by side waiting for the toll of the golden bell to ring. Elasma nerves were running wild while Refiucl was calm and collected. 

Finally, it went to the last minute. “Scared?” Reficul asked softly.

“You wish,” Elasma scoffed in response. 

Reficul simply smirked in response. 

It rings and while everyone breaks off in a sprint. Reifucl simply walks to his trial. Elasma jogs and kept an eye on Reficul. They enter the dark building which holds their task, it goes dark and Elasma can feel the floor fall from underneath him, but he remained calm and held his tongue.

A lot of people screamed and then it all went silent. Did… did they die? Then he felt it, he was falling. Elasma made sure to breathe as he fell, if he were to pass out now it would surely be the end of him.

The wind rushed past him as his heart began to race, speeding quickly, as he pounded about his life, where was he going, was he going to survive this? If he did, then what would come from it. He was so scared, if this was only the first trial how hard would the others be How could he possibly think he could become an angel…

But he had a reason. What was that reason? What could a meager orphan blessed with good fate have to win? Zazael, and Maomai. They were counting on him, his brothers, needed him, they needed him to succeed. He needed to take care of them.

He needed to win, for them, it was all for them. Everything he did, it was for his brothers. So as his awareness grew, the darkness seemed to lighten and the fall seemed to stop. Slowly he extended his legs and they touched onto the stone floor. He was safe. 

On solid ground once again. He took in a soft exhale as he felt the air calm around him.

It was dark but he could still see, at least, the outlines of things. He stopped softly listening to the echos of his shoes. Step after step a sense of confusion overwhelmed him, but he stayed strong, he had to pass. He had to win. But he didn’t know where he was going. Was this what happened when he failed. Did he just fail?

No… The test wouldn’t trick him like that. If he had lost he wouldn’t be left in the dark, maybe he would…. But he didn’t know. Maybe this was the end, but even still he had to find a way to win. He had to.

Soon he heard another pair of shoes join the dark. He froze looking around for any other soul.

A soft glow of lamp ignited in the room showing who he was down here with. 

“How did you get down here so quickly?” Reifucl asked bitterly.

“Nice to see you too,” Elasma scoffed. “Besides that is none of your business… and where did you get that lamp?”

“Those who have faith are rewarded. It is clear that you had a large amount of doubt weighing you down,” Reifucl replied.

“It’s not my fault the floor opened up,” Elasma growled. 

“Or is it?” Reifucl questioned. 

“It was you who decided to go along with the rest of the crowd, that pack mentality will not help you when you are all alone. In this test, you are supposed to work independently not with others,” Reficul growled. 

“Whatever, so what do you think the next trial is?” Elasma asked.

“I don’t know and if I did I wouldn't tell you,” Reficul barked back as he covered his lamp, the room going dark again.

“Hey! You are being a dick,”

“It’s not my fault you are reckless,”

Then silence, Reficul carried on his merry way but all sound that echoed from the halls was the sound of his shoes departing along the smoothed stone. 

Elasma needed to have faith, whether it be blind or true, He needed to have faith as Reifucl did. It seemed blind but it got him somewhere… He needed to use Reficuls tactics. Look before leaping. Trust before stepping. So he did, closing his eyes he gave in to naive blind faith and began walking, step after step.

Soon his footsteps were alone lost, or maybe just on the right path, after all, he had beaten Reficul to whatever floor this was. So if he was winning then he might as well stay in the lead. He didn’t need light to guide him, only his blind stupid pride and stubbornness, after all, it had gotten him this far.

So wandering along the halls he kept his arms glued to his side, if he faltered them it would show his lack of trust. He had faith in his god, as he had faith in himself, so why would he fail?

He was already ahead of Reficul so all he had to do was keep beating him. Then he would get ahead. Step after step he got close to a familiar scent, an odd scent. It smelled of salt and sounded hollow.

One-step and felt himself dip. He fell flat on his back and opened his eyes quickly. The ocean, it was right there, yet he was still inside. It was not dark anymore, well it was in visible light. It was kind of dark. Especially the waves, they appeared pitch black, and empty. Void of all life.

A symbol of death maybe? Or the beginnings of a new life. Whatever it is, Elasma did not want to find out. So he waited and waited. Then the soft glow of a familiar lamp provided the help he needed. It illuminated a boat, one that could be piloted by two, in the foggy distance he could make out the remnants of an island.

“How did you get here?” Reficul growled angrily.

“Blind faith,” Elasma replied simply, angering Reficul further. 

“Listen I thought about it and I have come to a conclusion. That island over there looks to be quite a trip. I do not trust these waters and there are two spots on the boat. I am suggesting for this task and only this task we work together, and get across the ocean then we can go our separate ways,” Elasma explained.

“Are you saying you are scared of a little water?” Reoifucl scoffed.

“No. I don’t trust things I can’t see through, and this water is less than clear if you hadn’t noticed. This water is perfect for something to be hidden. And I know enough about tests that blind faith won’t get me through this one. At least not alone,” Elasma replied simply.

“Why should I put my life in your hands?” Reficul scoffed in response.

“Well if we want to get across then we will have to use each other to get over there, besides if either one of us are going to become an angel, we are going to need to know how to get along with others,” Elasma replied.

“Alright fine. But if you try to steal anything from me I will throw you out of the boat,” Reficul threatened stepping down in the wooden travel device. Elasma followed suit. They each grabbed a paddle and began their journey across the dark absy.

Halfway through Reficul grew a smirk. 

“See no monsters have attacked us, it seems you were wrong,” 

“Keep joking, you surely won’t be laughing when I leave you for dead,” 

The water stirred softly and Elasma froze.

“Hey, why have you stopped paddling?” Reficul asked, growing frustrated.

“Shut up and take your paddle out of the water,” Elasma ordered sharply.

“Why? Is three a scary monster in the ocean?” Reifucl pureed teasingly, disobeying the order.

“Not scary but deadly,” Elasma whispered pointing to the west side of the boat. 

A navy blue slick beat sat on the rocks with glaring yellow eyes. It was mostly covered by the slight fog that had decorated the water.

“If we are lucky then that is just a very large and overfed male. Worst case scenario, that is a fully mature female with pups coming or the pups are newly born,” Elasma whispered. “So take your paddle out of the water before you get its attention,”

Reficul did so willingly without a complaint.

“I am going to get into the water and swim to shore. You stay in the boat, and don’t make any noise,” Elasma ordered.

“Wait what you are just going to leave me here?” Reficul growled.

“No, I am going to shore to find a rope. If I can't find that then I will find something to distract it with,” Elasma replied.

“Alright just promise you will be coming back,”

“Don’t get your pretty little hair in a bunch, I am not leaving you,”

Reifcul nodded softly letting Elasma go. Elasma as promised slipped into the cool waters, going unnoticed by the beast lounged along the rocks. Soon he resurfaced on the island, then he disappeared from Reficul’s sight, he was left alone with only Elasma’s word to go off of. 

Could he really trust him… he was just going to have to wait and see… but sadly life is unfair and so is fate. Just as Elasma disappeared a group appeared at the docks. Shouting and making a lot of commotion. The monster was out of sight to them. So they freely made all the noise they so desired… What is worse is that they had recognized the person in the boat, they were calling Reficul over. 

But he stayed put. The monster seemed to be intrigued by the noise and went to investigate the noise. Just as this occurred Elasma appeared once again.

He assessed the situation and waved to Reficul. He mouthed a word. Reficul got to the edge of the boat and peered over. He was able to read Elasma’s lips. “SWIM,”

Reficul didn’t even look behind and he jumped into the water and swam over to shore. The new addition to the water had gained the beasts’ attention and a dark growling echoed across the ocean. It di[pped under the surface and swam after the boy.

Second, after second Elasma grew panicked as the tail fin had disappeared under the waves. He couldn’t distract the beast until Reifcul was safe onshore. The kids went silently and quickly began to laugh.

“Hey, you are going to get eaten!”

“Swim faster Nemo,”

“You should have helped us,”

Their taunting messages were easily blocked out by Reficul who made it to the island just in time.

Elasma dragged Refcul to the exit and pushed him through the door. Then he went back to face the beast. Keeping eye contact at all times, he walked towards the being. It lay coiled up on the shore waiting for Elasma to break eye contact. Yet, Elasma failed to do so, staring straight through the monster and into its very core. 

He kneeled in front of it and held out a single fish. The beast cocked its head at the action. 

“I don’t want much in return for this, I just want you to keep them from getting over here,” Elasma said softly. 

The beat nodded and accepted the fish, sinking back into the water. Then it was back to the test, back to working the test alone. Reficul was long gone by this point. As he should be.

So it was his next task… He entered the room, and the surroundings embraced him. The room was heavenly bright and it held an eternal air of joy and peace. It was bizarre and mystical, it was so calming, everything was vibrant and glowing with exuberance. 

“Ah Elasma there you are,” Shiro said with a smile. “How are you doing?”

“Good, I think. I believe I may have forgotten something,” Elasma chuckled softly. ‘“where is this?”

“You are in his highness’s temple. Now, I know you are the youngest among us but you still have a duty. If you need to step aside for a bit I understand,” Shiro replied.

“I am sorry if this comes off as rude but, why would I need to step away?” Elasma.

“You do not remember? Your mortal brothers recently passed. Are you sure you are feeling well?” Shiro asked softly.

Elasma froze in shock. This couldn’t be real, this couldn't be happening. He started walking, moving in a random direction, guided by his own emotion. He had failed, Maomai, Zazael, they were dead. They died and here he was in paradise.

But wait, isn’t this what was supposed to happen? All he has to do is keep track of their souls! He still had hope. So he continued walking. Alone, on his own path. He was walking for his brothers. He was going to find them. but this path grew dark and cold. 

The joyous light and laughter turned to a soft chill and solidity. He was in a forest? This was new. New, but oddly familiar.

“You,” A soft voice hissed, drawing Elasmas attention to a pair of gleaming green eyes, they sliced through him, holding betrayal and pain within them. “You are suppressing me. Have you any idea what you are doing to me,” 

The voice was full of venom and their words were fueled by hate, this creature was bitter in every form, it was cruel and malicious, no security could be provided by it. It was simply a being of hate or one fueled by hate.

“I…,” Elasma stuttered trying to find the words to reply. But they slack from his mouth, getting caught in his lungs and cutting off his air.

“I” nothing!” The being growled. “You know what you have been doing for ages now. Now you shall pay for the pain you caused me,”

Elasma tried to step back; he was stuck, in some sort of mud. The mud only got up higher and higher, and It only got thicker and thicker as well. It stuck to his shoes, then pants, then waist, and then shirt. He froze when he realized he could no longer walk as freely as he could before.

His mind had been engulfed in the what-ifs, his very own goal that he had walked himself into a trap…

“Hey Elasma grab on,” Reficul ordered, offering a helping hand a bright light from above.

“What?” ELasm questioned, the setting quickly fades as the beast snarled in agony. Elasma wanted to stay and help the being but he knew it would go nowhere.

“Grab on, you got yourself in a mess and I am getting you out of it. I need your help with this level, I can’t figure it out. I need you, just like you needed me. So please, Just cooperate,” Reficul growled in frustration.

“Ok,” Elasma replied, grabbing the hand. “I am trusting you to do the right thing,”

“I wouldn't be doing this if I knew it wasn’t right,”

Reifucl pulled Elasma from the mud and into the light.

“I need your help with solving a puzzle. It is hidden in three different languages and six different codes. I know the three languages. What I do not know is the codes. And that's what I need your help with,” Reicul confessed simply.

“Well, what are the languages. I may not know them fluently but each one tends to come with a dictated code. Each language could have a steam of each dedicated code,”

The exchange went back and forth discussing the codes and languages, pieces by piece they decoded, and solved the puzzle. The puzzle was an unfinished riddle…

Two brothers  
Torn by opinions  
Disagree once  
Disagree forever  
Left alone  
Died alone  
Two brothers  
Found to be broken  
Only can be renewed

“Well it speaks of two brothers…I think I may know who it is referring to,” Elasma scoffed softly.

“Lucifer and Samael?” Reficul replied softly

“The ones and onlies,” Elasma replied proudly.

“You are such a dork,” Reficul chuckled. 

“Well ladies first,” Elasm replied with a smile bowing politely. 

“We will see who is the lady when I beat you,” Reficul scoffed happily, a small smile appearing on his face. “Thank you for this Elasma. You. You are a good person,”

Then he turned and entered the maze. Elasma soon followed after Reficul, he walked slowly, running his hand along the walls as he walked. He let his feet guide him and his mind carry him.

Soon a blinding light appeared above. He opened his eyes. He saw it, a bright shining light… The end! He made it to the end. He walked to the door but stopped. He turned back and looked out upon the maze, behind him was a wonderous view of the maze he could see over. Reficul ran and stopped suddenly, looking up he saw Elasma.

He was stunned, by quiet. He simply nodded softly and sighed.

“Well, why aren't you going? You won,” Reficul asked softly.

“I am not walking out there without you. I wouldn't have gotten here if it wasn't for you. So I am staying until you get out of this maze,” Elasma said sitting down on the platform he was on. Reficul smiled and nodded briskly as he took off once again. 

ELasma could hear the temptation of the crowd outside but he stayed still. He had to be there for Reficul.

The said being arrived and stood happily next to Elasma, looking to the light he frowned softly.

“Go on now,” Reficul said softly.

“What no, you need to go first, this is your dream, after all, I only did what I did to get on your nerves,” Elasma said softly in response.

“No, you did all of this for your brother. I only did for my own selfish dream, you need this more than me, besides you have gotten further and worked harder than me. You deserve this,”

“What?” Elasma gasped swiftly standing.

“Go, I will be right behind you,” Reficul said with a smile.

“But why?”

“You deserve it, you worked hard and you beat me. Besides you are too hard-headed to be my assistant,” Reficul chuckled.

“I can’t. I can’t go out before you,” ELasma growled.

“Then let's go out together, I will just tell them you won,”

“No that would be lying.”

“Just go,”

“Not without you,”

The music started up and the walls shielding the two boys from the crown opened up. Revealing both at the same time.

“And here we have it. Our two victors!”


	14. ch 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is taking waaaayyyy to long to finish

The boys sat stunned inside the bright office. Still shaken by their victory. 

“We both won?” Elasma asked, stunned.

“I suppose we did,” 

“How?”

“I don’t know,” Reficul confessed.

“Congratulations,” Shiro laughed happily bursting into the room.

“I knew something was off when the test started. Well, it's good to know we will get two new accomplices on our team,” Izumo stated happily.

The boys stood, confused but filled with pride. This was real, or at least it seemed real. The truly did win.

“Congratulations Reficul,” Yukio said with a kind smile. “As well as you ELasma. I am proud of both of you and your ability to adapt and overcome your differences,”

The moment seemed to freeze, joy was quickly replaced with uncertainty then panic, just as it set in a set of glaring red lights flickered on.

“Well shit,” Shiro snarled. 

“Just as the party began?” Shima whined softly. 

“Toughen up will you? We have jobs to do now get to them,”

“Reficul, Elasma stay here,” Yukio ordered sharply abandoning the room with the rest of the angels.

“What is going on?!” Elasma whimpered softly.

“Three sirens in one minute,” Reficul said softly.

“What?” 

“Three sirens in one minute means there is an attack, one my a rather strong demon… seeing as the angels were all heavily panicked I think I may know what or who the demons are,” Reficul growled softly.

“Who? Who would dare even think about attacking our god?” Elasma asked bitterly.

“The demon goddess, they have been hell-bent on my failure for years now. I would imagine they wouldn’t be too thrilled if I turned angel.” Reficul replied softly.

“Why? Why would they come after you for no reason?” Elasma asked.

“I think I know why… But at the moment that is inconsequential, we need to assist his highness. The goddess have been planning something big. I know of secret weapons his holiness also withholds from the public knowledge. I am going to need you to help me use theses,” Reficul replied voice quivering softly in gentle confusion.

“Lead the way,”

On the verbal command, the pair began walking, slowly increasing the speed as they rushed to the vault in which so many secrets were hidden. Thousands of unkempt history was buried within the walls that none knew about.

approaching the doors Reficul froze.

“I have watched him open this thousands of times never thought I would ever do it, especially without his permission,” The soft pounder of wonder and indecision made Elasma grow weary and uncomfortable. 

“Well get to it. We can’t save him if he is already dead,” Elasma snapped.

“They wouldn't kill Rin. He is too strong and his karmic spirit would destroy them. I fear they have a worse fate planned for him,” The boy replied, his tone was different, it was softer, more relaxed. It was different, smoother, and overall calming.

Elasma quickly scouted for any deception buried within his words. 

“What did you just call his highness?” Elasma growled, it was rather rude to refer to anyone in a higher position by their first name.

Reifucl froze and turned his head ignoring Elasma, he quickly got to forming a glowing pentagram in the air, harvesting the magical aura that lingers still. The locks to the vault clicked open and the thick reinforced metal door clicked open. Swinging open wide to reveal the demon kings. Or at least their portraits. 

The air was swimming with magic and forces neither had experienced before. It was overwhelming but unfiltered as they were used to. 

“Look for the demon king’s weapons and meet me back at these doors,” Reifucl ordered softly entering the vault.

Elasma nodded and scrambled off to search the vault. As Elasma began diligently searching, Reifucl stepped in front of the portrait. Looking into the eyes he felt a sense of familiarity. He knows this face. It was more than a simple dream, it was true. True to who he was, true to his very coil, his very core. His aspect.

“Don’t make the same mistake,” A gentle echo of the past muttered. 

Reficul nodded to the simple command and went on his own search of the weapons. Following a spirit that seemed to guide him, he quickly found the reinforced cell that contained them. The simple objects were laced with ages of power. It was embedded into them, just as it was for the demons.

“Elasma I found them,” Reficul muttered softly, summoning the said being to his side.

“Great now what do we do?” Elasma asked bluntly.

“We take them,”

“Isn’t that stealing?”

“DOn’t you want to help him?”

“Ok so how do we break this?”  
____

The angels laid wings torn and bloodied, demons lingered over each and one of them, keeping them down and wounded. The scent of their blood lingered and filled the air, it was an unnatural and putrid scent.

The demons were filled with glee as the crystals and veins encompassed rin trapping him in an unstable prison. Slowly, piece by piece he focused his magic on the cracks, trying to cut through them but they only got replenished further the morse progress he made.

“You should have left this world to us, Assiah was ours, and Gehenna is yours. Killing you wouldn’t end well so we have decided upon keeping you here until you decide to give the demons a leader they deserve,” The first goddess spoke happily.

Don’t you think your logic is lacking? I am half-human after all so shouldn’t this world be mine, and Gehenna yours. You are pure demons after all,” Rin snapped back with a smirk.

“You are still disrespectful as ever,” The other tisked softly. “Well, that attitude will die out soon enough,”

“Why should I respect you? What have you done to help me? Nothing, you have only gotten in my way. So yeah I do not respect you, and for good reason,”

“Well, you should have accepted our help,” The first fires back,”

“It’s a shame if you had just listened to us we wouldn’t have to do this but you leave us with no choice this world is impure. And we are going to fix it… there is no getting rid of you but I have a feeling the two of us will be able to contain you long enough that you will see our ways are what is best for humanity,”

“What even makes you think he needs your help?” Reficul growls appearing in front of the demon crowd, with Elasma appearing in toe.

The demon crowd went stiff and soft mutters scattered across, they could feel the late kings aura emanating from the boys. Yet no demon kings. It was bizarre, but it was odd. Had the goddess lied to them? Have their kings returned?

The boys bore the weapons of their kings as well as their key looks, Reficul had the mask and thick crimson cape. Elasma simply carried the weapon of choice for the time king, a mere umbrella on the outside, and a magical weapon laced with magic when broken down to its base components.

“YOU,” The goddess snarled in unison. 

“If you want to catch me then you better start chasing bitches,” Refiucl growled tauntingly before teleporting away from the crowd and drawing the demons goddess with them.

Elasma took the chance and ran to his god and he began to focus the traces of magic had on the cracks just as Rin had.

“Step back Elasma,” Rin ordered sharply, leading to the boy obeying instantly.

The prison was quickly shattered as Rin let his full power flow through the material, sending   
Shrapnel of shatters crystals and thrones of the vines out in a wild array. Rin smirked happily as his eyes gleamed with joy.

“So which one of you wants to challenge me for the throne?” Rin laughed gleefully, as his demonic nature slipped out in a twisted grin. The surrounding demons backed down instantly getting off the angels and letting them fly freely.

“Look after Elasma. I am going after the goddess,” Rin ordered. “They won't catch me by surprise again,”

The angels quickly obeyed as the demons retreated to Gehenna. “Are you alright?”

Elasma swayed softly, as his mind began to fade, darkness overtook him and he was plunged into a dark abyss feeling an older state of mind returning to the forefront.

He suddenly lacked all feelings and life. It was horrible, he had no heartbeat, no warmth came to him, he was freezing and without a heart to warm him or provide any comfort. He was lost, buried within his own mind. In his frost prison, he began to panic, as dread spread over him. How long would he be here?

Why was he here? Who else was here with him. Most importantly, what was this place? It was not described in class. This feeling. He was so empty, so cold, so lost, blind, and without a heart. He felt worse than hallow, he felt nothing, nothing at all. That was by far the worst part. If this was his afterlife of suffering then what crime did he ever commit?

Nothing, all he had ever done is look after his brothers? Was that such a crime? Caring about your family? If it was then maybe he deserved this emptiness. But he knew his actions were not wrong or cruel. He simply wanted to protect his brothers and keep them safe.

A soft click caught his attention, a finely dressed man appeared within the darkness, smiling happily.

“Where am I? What is this place?” Elasma asked in desperation.

“You are in your mind. The same place I was tapped for the past fifteen years,” The man growled. “I understand why Rin’s demon side found it so unbearable,”

Elasma froze as the relation began to click, no one would refer to the god so casually, especially not with such an informal tone.

“Who are you?”

The man simply smirked in response.

“Do you remember what you found when you looked into the person in your brother’s dreams. The beings who comforted him. Do you remember what had become of him?”

“He was a demon king, Amaimon if I do recall. He… he was killed, murdered, by Asaroth while his holiness killed the demonic god of evil,”  
“So that's what they are calling Father? How laughable… but yes he was destroyed by Asatirh, and I am sure you know what became of the other kings?”

“They died when The light king wiped the world,” Elasma replied, voice laced with uncertainty. 

“Or so they thought, yet here I am,” The man purred in joy.

“You are a demon king?”

“Samael is my real name. And I can assure you I will not give up this body, so enjoy your new home,” Samael purred with a smirk, fading from view.

Rin quickly opened his wings and took to the sky, soaring after the raging goddess. Quickly finding them and preparing his attacks.

“Do you have any idea who you are?” The first snarled.

“Yeah, I figured it out on the way… but I do know one thing for sure,” Reficul purred happily looking to the sky.

“And what is that?” The other purred.

Reficuls voice shifted as well as his posture, his eyes grew a soft haze and they emitted a soft light.

“Not to challenge a God,” Lucifer purred softly, looking the goddess in the eye.

The stare sent quivers through their very concepts, a looming figure appeared above them. It threw them to the ground.

“I don’t need your help, I never did. I gave you a chance to leave, start your own world. But you betrayed that second chance. So I will be sure to not make that mistake again.” Rin purred appearing behind both goddesses and throwing them to the ground.

Appearing above each one of them he tore their hearts from their chests. The creation goddess, it was entangled in veins and a multitude of other plants. Then the next. Then the goddess of absence, or nothing, hers was simply darkness, void of all light and life.

He ignited his own flames and merged the two hearts happily. 

“Please,” the creation goddess begged.

“You lost your privilege to beg a long time ago,” Rin purred, consuming the hearts in one bite. Making the goddess go limp, as their egos faded from existence.

A soft clap applauded Rin on the barren field.

“Very well done Rin. You have certainly grown up,” An all to familiar voice purred starling Rin.

“How?”


	15. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it is the end, and before you start complaining, take a step back and realize that this was originally a one-shot. I am frankly just tired of writing this book. So there I finished it. Now I am going to move on to other books I have been wanting to write for a long time now.
> 
> So yeah the book is finally over!

Rin quickly snapped the kings back to his throne room. The doors were quickly shut as Rin processed the facts. Lucifer and Samael were back.

ALive, and standing before him, their old egos were still intact, after all these years. He thought everyone was gone, gone forever. Lost to the universe, lost to Rin. 

“How long have we been absent in this new world?” Samael asked softly.

“You are on the cusp of 3 billion years,” Rin replied softly. “I had to remake the entire world so it would last longer than a few merger thousand years,”

“ the destruction was worse than I anticipated,”

“How are you here?” Rin snapped bitterly. “Your egos were destroyed, I witnessed it first hand. I felt as you were torn from the very fabric of existence,”

“I am not entirely sure myself. I believe your egos latched onto the essence of the material objects we held on to through the years. Then being connected to our concepts, especially since our reincarnations used magic, it could have bridged the gap,” Samael replied.

“Well this experience may have been different for Samael, but I was aware, and have been since the birth of my reincarnate. I was able to watch his life from his dreamscape,” Lucifer replied, ever so calmly.

“Why didn’t you even try to reach out to me? Why didn’t you try to show me any signs that you were still alive, that you still existed,” Rin growled softly lowering his head to hide his anguish, billions of years of pain, and it was all gone? All the tears he cried for Samael, they were all meaningless now.

Samael froze and began to think, why didn’t he reach out to Rin? He was just used to doing things on his own. Besides, he wasn’t near Rin, and for years his main focus was escaping and taking control of this host. He hadn’t even stopped to consider what Rin may have felt.

He hadn't been aware over those billions of years, he simply assumed it was only a few years since he had been in contact.

“Why am I even asking that? I know why you are selfish. You will only do something if it benefits you. So why even front the host at all?” Rin growled inquisitively.

“I apologize for not notifying you sooner,” Lucifer began bowing softly. “ I did not want to startle my reincarnate. If I were to overtake him I fear he would have broken as he needed to come to terms with the fact of the authenticity of his soul,”  
Rin frowned softly at the statement and looked up gazing into Lucier’s ego. It was so familiar, so comforting. He never thought he would see it again.

“It’s a shame our old circumstances were so butchered. I believe we would have made great allies Lucifer,” Rin purred happily as a smile crawled onto his face. “As for your bodies, I am afraid I have to ask you to abandon them and let your new egos take control of them, as for you I will personally make replacement hosts for you to inhabit. I can assure you theses will not wither as your old ones did,”

Shiro burst into the room breathless, “Your holiness you left in such a rush? Are you alright?”

“Yes Shiro, I am alright,” Rin laughed softly. “Where are the others?”

“They will be arriving soon, they stopped by the academy to check on all the students,”

“How have there been any reports of injured students?”

“None so far, everyone is safe and intact. Though I fear those who may have viewed the carnage are a bit startled,”

Rin growled a few curses under his breath.

“Why would they be surprised? He is a demon god, the goddess' defeat was bound to be bloody,” Samael replied simply.

Shiro glared at the boy at not only the disrespect laced in his tone but at how casually he referred to the superior angel.

“Yes, all it seems Yukio’s prediction was true. The demon kings have returned and inhabited the body of their reincarnates,” Rin began explaining to Shiro, the lack of respect in the tone which he was addressed with.

“So this is what you did with the human souls? You turned them immortal how peculiar,” Samael purred approaching Shiro and admiring the craftsmanship of Rin’s work. “He truly does resemble your old caretaker,”

Shiro growled at the action and it made Samael incentive flinch back, Shiro was much more of a threat then he was before, he had an aura and a strong one at that. 

“Shiro, behave, he was just looking at you. He is new to this world so he knows nothing about the changes you have undergone,” Rin corrected softly.

“I apologize, my sovereign. I am unused to such a demonic undertone being friendly,” Shiro replied politely.

“Still rather bigoted I see,” Samael sighed. 

“Oh but this time we have good cause to be wary of demons, if you did not see, the demon army attacked and nearly destroyed my angels as the goddess tried to encase me in a prison. On top of that there have been repeated demon attacks on my people, they were mad at me because I didn’t choose to rule them after I defeated Satan. So they decided to destroy my creations so all my attention could be on them,” Rin explained simply.

“I see… speaking of which, what became of my servants?”

“They attacked the academy, soon after your reincarnation arrived”

“And what became of my Illuminati?”

“Well, when the world was wiped so was all of the souls’ memories, only I and the rest of the demonkind, as well as you, have memories of the old world. All of the humankind had established new memories and new religions based upon that,”

“I see,” Lucifer said softly pondering the new possibilities. 

“My lord I have arrived with the requested objects,” Yukio announced happily as the carts were wheeled in. Trillions of blank atoms were encased in the carts, plenty of blank material for Rin to shape into hosts.

“Thank you Yukio, now if the two fo you could leave us, I wouldn't want to harm you in this process,” Rin said softly to his angels who quickly obeyed.

The carts opened up and Rin ignited his flames. 

“Now I am going to need each one fo you to reveal your hearts so I can attach your ego to these hosts,” Rin explained simply, the kings though hesitant obeyed and the ceremony began.

The atoms squirmed around the hearts and the first formation began, the blue flames encircled the atom providing the necessary energy for the merge and begin formation. The room quickly grew warm as the energy provided for the merge was amplified as the ceremony continued. 

Piece by piece the hosts began to take shape and pulled the egos along with them, making the reincarnated egos forefront, freeing them from the darkness they were once trapped in.

Soon the blue flames died down and the room cooled. Elasma and Reficul were left stunned as the demons quickly snapped on their all too familiar attire sets. 

“Well, this has been a rather hectic day. Reficul, Elasma, you should return to the academy, you should spend some time with your siblings. Take all the time you need to process this,” Rin said softly, the boys quickly nodded and left the room.

“So. would a tour be in order?” Samael asked simply, showing his fangs in a smirk.

“I am taking a nap and you are going to stay put until I wake up. I don’t trust you alone in my world,”

“That’s fair,”

___

Elasma and Reficul quickly arrived to find their siblings hidden within the library. 

“What is going on?” SIUlbi asked breathlessly and panicked.

ELasm simply embraced her in a hug. Nyge was the first to embrace Reficul as well.

“We have a lot explaining to do,” Elasma sighed softly sitting on the floor. Reficul joined him on the floor and Maomai was quick to crawl into Elasma’s lap as Nyge was quickly to crawl into Reficul’s.

So they retold their daring tales and explained their quests along with the hectic battle, the pain, and betrayal, but also the shock and surprise.

“So yeah, apparently the demon kings are back, at least Lucifer and Samael,”

“Well, that is quite a story… So when can we meet the kings?” Silbi asked happily.

“I don’t know,”

___

“Rin where are you going,” Samael whined, walking after the god, Lucifer followed quickly after Samael.

“To my bedroom. I need to sleep,”

“And what do you expect us to do?” 

“Well, I suppose you could rest in my chambers as well. There are plenty of places for you to rest, for both of you to rest,” Rin replied simply.

Lucifer nodded softly as did Samael.

Arriving into the room Rin went directly to his bed, he simply, snapped and his clothes changed to his night attire, he easily settled into bed. Samael teasingly settled into the bed next to Rin.

Rin growled at Samael who laughed in response. “I let you sleep in my bed so you should allow me to share this bed with you,” 

Lucifer watched from the door.

“Fine… but if you are going to be sharing this bed with me then it is only fair that Lucifer joins us as well,” Rin replied with a smirk. Mephisto’s smug attitude quickly washes away as Lucifer snuggled up in the bed right next to Rin.

Rin had no trouble dozing off as the demon king on the other hand stayed awake staring at one another. They were at the moment equal in Rin's affection. They would soon battle for his affection and appreciation as any mature demon would.

The end


End file.
